Love Exist
by AnimeDreamWriter
Summary: A story of a girl named Ana, an elemental priestess, who has a really tough choice to make. The one she loves, the one she may love, the one she thinks she loves, or to live alone....better than it sounds trust me. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY WAY
1. a girl named ana

~~~Kagome's Pov~~~

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Shippo, and I were walking through a forest when we came to an open area. In the middle of this area on a large rock, sat a girl my age with long red hair. Her eyes were close and her legs were crossed. She looked as if she was meditating and didn't seem to notice us. She looked so human but things weren't always what they appear. A few seconds later her body burst into flames and her eyes opened. They were a fierce red and starring straight at us. "She's a half-demon!" I said shocked. "No she's human alright but there's a strange sent about her." Inuyasha said cracking his knuckes. "Please go." She said calmly. Then I noticed something. In the pocket of her kimono I saw 6 jewel shards. "How did you get so many jewel shards!" I said sensing that there were even more somewhere. Her attention turned toward me and she looked confused. "You mean these?" she said pulling a small red pouch from her kimono, "as I travel weaker demons tend to attack me, after I finish them off I often find these, I can sort of sense them, but I really have no use for them well not anymore anyways." She put them back in her pocket and looked at inuyasha, "could you please leave I do have things I need to tend to." "Not until you give us the jewel shards." Inuyasha said holding up a fist. "I'm only an elemental priestess. I have nothing to do with the shards so take them." She said reaching back in her pocket and pulling the pouch out. Normally Inuyahsa would have just taken them but he starred at the girl like he had pure hatred for her. "There's only one elemental Priestess and you're not her!" He yelled. Why did he seem so mad? In fact, he seemed more mad than usual! "I-Inuyasha, is that you?" she said her flames dying down. "Nice to know you've heard of me before I take your life." Inuyasha said his fangs showing. Her flames grew greater than before and here eyes were now GLOWING red. "INUYASHA YOU BASTARD! YOU LEAVE ME ALONE, FORGET WHO I AM, AND NOW YOU WANT TO KILL ME!" she screamed. "What….What is she talking about Inuyasha?" I said taking a step back. Myoga hopped forward towards the girl and unto her shoulder, "Master Ana." He said. The flames suddenly stopped then a twister formed around her and only her. When it died down her was long and silky black, she had bright blue eyes, a tight black kimono that stopped at her thighs, and blue tie around her waist. She looked at inuyasha, do you remember me now?" "A-Ana? But how? It cant be you!" he said, "your as young as me." "Like you, I was to bound to a tree inuyasha." She said her voice calm, "The more you left with that kikyo girl the more I began to lose trust in you, but when I heard that she bound you to a tree I had to see for myself. Before I even came close a girl bound me to a different tree in a forest not to far away. I believe she was he younger sister to kikyo."

_So I'm not the only girl inuyasha has left for kikyo? But wait who is she?_

"But wait Inuyasha said that you were human. I thought only Demons can be bound to a tree!" I said. "Well yes that is true. I am a human but I do have the spirit of a demon within me." She said. "So your saying if I tries hard enough I could be a demon?" I asked. "No kagome." Inuyasha butted in, "Ana actually ha a demon _within_ her. She absorbed its spiritual soul and almost died." I looked at her in awe.

* * *

~~~Inuyasha's pov~~~

I told everyone we should take a break so I could talk to Ana. "I cant believe you were going to kill me!" she whispered in a yell sort of so the others would hear. "Well what did you expect! You never told me back then that you could change you appearance!" I whispered back. "When I found out it was to late!" she whispered back. Her eyes were harsh and I could barely stand looking into them. "When will you let that go Ana and go back to the way were." I said looking away, "I think you should travel with me for protection." "I'll travel with you when I truly feel I can trust you again!" she said. "Well when will that be!" I asked. She looked at me for a moment then turned away, Goodbye inuyasha."

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. flashback!

~Ana's POv~~

"Don't say Goodbye……..not again." He said. "_I _ never said goodbye! _You_ were the one who left _me_ to go run off with Kikyo. So _that _goodbye was for _then._ Now this goodbye is me pissed off fifty years later…….BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME AND RAN OFF WITH KIKYO!" I yelled as the others backed away slowly. I slapped Inuyasha so hard it left a red mark and I'm pretty sure I burned him, "GOODBYE!" I yelled then stormed off into the forest.

* * *

I looked up at the new moon then fell to the ground. "Damn this demon inside me I cant even control the slightest elements on a full moon. All because I wanted to save Inuyasha I'm now considered a half-demon just like him. Wait a minute…just like him… he loses his powers the same night I do." I said to myself then bit my bottom lip, "gee I hope he's okay." I suddenly stopped myself then stood up and kicked a nearby tree, "why am I worried about him! That good for nothing half- breed was about to kill me!" My new found anger suddenly gave the energy to walk again but soon I bumped into someone. The nights during this time of the year were almost pitch black so I couldn't see the face of the person. Soon I felt something around my wrist then lunge me forward under what little light the forest could give. It was Bankotsu the leader of the band of seven. My eyes widened and I suddenly felt the urge to push him. When I did he just smirked and laughed it off, "I've been looking for you Ana!"

(**A/N: **Now if your wondering…..

A)Why isn't she slaughtered yet

B)How could she have pushed him without even being threatened

C)DID BANKOTSU JUST LAUGH

D)Or all of the above

…….then all shall be answered with this flash back

* * *

~~~flashback~~~

I ran as fast as I could through the darkened forest. It was the night of the new moon and demons were chasing me. I heard a loud slash and the horrible sound of blood splatter. I stooped running and turned around to see a guy about my age holding a huge sword. Just by looking at his sword I knew exactly who he was.

A nearby village had warned me to stay away from him and beware. They told me his name was Bankotsu. He was the leader of the band of seven, a slaughter group, who had no mercy.

"You can go." He said

Being the bold person that I was I pushed my self to speak up. "Why did you help me?:" I said. "I thought you were someone else but clearly if you cant handle these demons your not her." He said. For some reason that made my blood boil.

_Is he insulting me!_

"Well who were you looking for?" I said in a bit of an angry tone. I saw a few drops of blood drip from his huge blade and my body froze. "A priestess." He said, "she can control the elements." I looked up at him and took a step back.

_He was looking for me? But why? Did he want to kill me?_

"I head she knows of a demon named Naraku and I wanted to ask her something." He said. "The girl you are looking for….is me." I said, "but why do you want to ask me such a thing." "I'm sort of helping the guy out but I don't really know what he's all about." He said, "he's sort of the low profile type and doesn't answer any questions." "That demon……he's a horrible demon who slaughtered my village and my family.' I said looking down. I gave a slight bow then said, "Well I thank you Bankostu for saving my life and I-."

"Yeah, yeah. What are you going to say you in my debt or something."

"Well I Uh-."

"Hey can you write?" he interrupted. "yes. Yes I can." I said. "Can you write my name on this slip of paper?" he asked pulling the slip of paper from his pocket. I looked at it for a moment then took a step forward.

~~~Bankostu's Pov~~~

_why hasn't she ran away yet. She knew my name so she must know what I am._

She took the piece of paper and I also handed her a brush, "I don't have any ink on me." I said. A mere. "hmmm" slipped from her lips before she bent down and dipped the brush in the blood dripping off of my halberd. She set the slip of paper on the ground and began writing my name, "hey, girl, don't you have any friends." I said. Her hand stopped moving and she gripped the brush, "he…was a fool." She said then began writing again. I watched her hand move elegantly across the piece of paper. Her hand writing was neat and sophisticated. When my name was done she drew a small heart on the corner of the page.

"There."

She stood up then held out the piece of paper. I took it then looked at her. She was pretty….boy would Mukotsu have a field day with her. At that thought I let out a small chuckle.

"What?"

"Oh its nothing. You're just quite stunning ." I said still laughing. Her facial expression told me she was unbelievably confused. "Well take care." She said then gave another bow and began to walk away. "Hey Girl!" I called after her. She stopped then turned back to me. "Yes?" she said. "I'll watch after you okay!" I said, "so until we meet again…take care of yourself. I cant always come around killing demons for you." "I'll have you know that I'm very powerful which is why Naraku told you to beware of me right?" she said.

_How did she know that? I never told her all that!_

"Looks like he was wrong though if you cant even take of these demons" I said pointing to the dead pile of demons. "I cant exactly….control the elements on this particular night." She said softly. "Ah so you're a half-breed" I said. She looked up at me and hissed, "don't you call me a half-breed!" "Well that's the reason you cant do anything isn't it?" I said.

Her mouth opened to speak but nothing came out. I'm guessing it was a touchy subject for her. "Look if your only powerless on this night then I'll find you on this night and this night only you got that girl?" I said. She smiled then gave a slight nodd, "by the way my name is Ana."

~~~ End of flashback~~~

* * *

"You've been crying haven't you?" he said placing his hand on my cheek. I quickly pulled away then looked at the ground, "No I haven't." "Ana there's something wrong with you." He said, " I can tell." "Y-You w-wont abandon me will you?" I said softly. "No why would I!" he said embracing me.

I've listened in (eavesdropping) on many conversations with the band of seven. There were some conversations saying that Bankotsu secretly loved me and that he didn't act _this_ way with anyone else. I didn't really believe it. For some reason I felt as if he'd just leave me too. After all its not like we've built up this sacred trust or anything. It was only the third new moon since we first met.

"You remember that friend I told you about?"

"That good for nothing half-demon that left you for a priestess!" he said. "Yeah him. Well I… ran into him today. The ignorant fool didn't know who I was and tried to kill me."

"DID HE HURT YOU!"

Bankotsu began examining my body, "if you even have the slightes scratch I'll-!" "No. No I'm fine." I said I had to admit it. Bankostu did get a little protective with me. "Look lets just drop that subject." I said, so how have you been?" He looked away and he seemed uneasy. That's when I felt a strange presence. "Bankotsu…..where did you get jewel shards?" I said softly. "Naraku…gave them to me." He said. "Oh I see." I said then placed my hand on his cheek and made him look me in the eyes. "Watch yourself okay." I said in a calming voice, "Naraku isn't the trustworthy type. I don't want you hurt." He gave a slight nodd then looked away once more. I looked at him for a moment then yawned. He told me to lie down which seemed more like an order so I knew there was no use arguing. I laid under a tree and closed my eyes still feeling Bankotsu's watchful gaze over me.


	3. burning hate

I moaned then accidentally hit my head on something hard. I opened my eyes and the sun was shining brightly down upon me and Bankotsu was gone. This is how it always went. He would be gone right after day break when he was sure my powers had returned. He always said, "it would be best if we were not seen together." I looked at my hand then sighed. I was still tired but I had to get up. I looked at my hand once more then looked at a nearby tree. I held up my hand and a soft mist came out freezing the tree to solid ice. I stood up then brushed off my kimono then heard a scream. I ran to a clearing and saw a village just below the mountain. A cloud of smoke surrounded the village and immediately I ran to it.

* * *

"no…." I said walking through the burning village. The smell of blood and dead bodies became too much for me, I began coughing and covered my mouth. I looked up, saw the band of seven, and started to back away. I shook my head trying to erase the sight before me from mind but it didn't work. I always knew what the band of seven did but never had I seen their work with my own eyes. What hurt me the most was Bankotsu was standing there, starring at me, and with that sorry look on his face.

"Ana-." He said taking a step toward me.

I backed away and screamed, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Tears began streaming down my face and I closed my eyes thinking this was all just some dream. That when I opened my eyes I would be back under that same little tree.

"Ana?"

I recognized that voice. This time it wasn't Bankostu. I turned around to see Inuyasha standing in front of Kagome and the others. He growled at Bankotsu but Bankotsu didn't move. Inuyasha ran forward with his tesigua attempting to kill Bankostu. I quickly created a wall of fire separating Inuyasha from the band of seven. It was the only I could think of.

"ANA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Inuyasha yelled.

My eyes started glowing red and my body burst into flames. I clasped my hands together and the fire rose higher.

"Stopping you!" I replied, "Run Bankostu."

He looked at me for a moment then ran with the band of seven.

"Ana…..WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!"

"Because unlike you he was there for me." I said then clasped my hands together once more and a tornado formed around me and I disappeared from the area.

~~~Inuyasha's Pov~~~

"Is Ana helping Naraku!" Kagome said holding shippo closer to her. "No… Ana just was taught to repay the people you owe… something you should learn Muroku." Muroko sighed, "I do not steal." He said.

* * *

~~~Ana's Pov~~~

I looked up at the dark sky. It was already night and I could use a bath. I found a small pond and shot fire out at it making my own sauna. I looked around then took of my kimono and underclothes then slipped in to the warm water. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh.

"Ana may I speak with you?"

My eyes sprang open and there before me was Bankostu. "No you MAY NOT!" I said, "your exactly the same as Naraku!" I looked down and made sure my whole body was under water.

_Good he didn't see anything…wait depending on how long he was there!_

I created a wall of pure stone separating me from him and got out of the water. I slipped on my kimono and then demolished the wall. "Get in." I said. He looked at me but immediately followed orders. I turned around and waited for him to get undressed then heard him dip into the water. I turned back around and sat on the edge of the pond. "Come here." I said and he came over. I took out his braid then cupped my hands in the water, poured the water on his head and ran my fingers gently through his hair. I did this about 4 times before Bankotsu finally spoke up.

"What are you doing?"

"If I'm going to associate myself with you then I'm going to get rid of this blood basically im cleansing you." I said dipping his clothes in the warm water. "iKnow your upset Ana I'm sorry you saw that." He said. I sighed the hung his clothes on a nearby tree branch and began drying them with a small flame. "Did you at least there were no survivors." I said.

~~~Bankostu's Pov~~~

"Did you at least make sure there were no survivors."

I didn't expect that. Not from her. "Yes… I did." "Good at least no one will have to go through what I did…not this time." She said softly then took my clothes off the branch, "here put them on." She closed her eyes and I got dressed. "okay im done." She opened her eyes and walked over to me.

"Sit."

I did as I was told and sat down in he grass. She knealt down behind me and began combing through my hair. "I know you like killing Bankotsu." She said softly, "I know you love the thrill." She began brading my hair and I began feeling awkward.

_She's not herself. _

"I know you love to kill so much so please…..kill me!"


	4. Meeting at the pond

"I know you love to kill so much so please…..kill me!"

I felt something wet hit the back of my neck. Was she crying? "I cant be responsible for what I might do Bankotsu. When I saw you standing there I wanted nothing more than to see you die. At that moment my past suddenly became my present." She said, "I pictured you as Naraku and…..and… I wanted to kill you so badly!" "Ana No!" I said. turned around and looked her dead in the eyes. She seemed to look afraid of me. "NO matter what even "if you try and kill me I'm not going to hurt you." I said, "I don't want to be held responsible for your death and I most certainly don't want your blood on my hands! I couldn't live with that burden." Her body began to shake and I pulled her into my lap then wrapped my arms around her.

We both kept quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry." She said softly. She placed her soft hand on top of mine and gave it a slight squeeze, "I must learn one day that my fight is with Naraku and Naraku only." "One day I must learn not to cause the ones I love so much pain…" I had meant to think that and mentally slapped myself for being so stupid and saying it out loud. But she didn't even hear me. She was too busy looking at something in the water. She got up from lap and stuck her hand in the water then pulled out a light sapphire sphere. "oh my…" she said examining the sphere, "could it really be…."

"Be what?"

"My masters have told me of stones shaped like spheres and they magnify the powers of each element. Their like jewel shards only for people like me." She said then pulled a small something from her kimono. From here I couldn't tell what it was but when she opened it I could easily tell it was a fan. "I decided to take on training in archery and fan mastery so im guessing if this is one of the stones my masters were speaking of then it should go right here on the handle. " Her hand started glowing and the sphere somehow joined with the fan and was set in the fans handle. She stood up then examined the fan. "this seems to be the stone of ice so I should be much more powerful in that element." Usually I wouldn't even bother listening to someone speak on and on like this but I seemed to love the sound of her voice. She faced the pond and gave the fan a slight twist then thrust it like she was throwing a Frisbee. I expected the fan to just land in the bond and she would get frustrated. But she rose her hand and a gust of win made the fan like a disc over the lake. The fan started glowing light blue and gave off a light mist surrounding the whole area. I couldn't see her anymore and this worried me.

I stood up then began trying to look for her through the mist. I realized my surroundings and knew for a fact that I was standing ON the lake. I looked down and stomped my foot.

_Solid ice?_

"All that just to make a small pond turn to ice." I said. The mist had cleared and I could clearly see her face again. She had the fan in her hand and shook her head, " I did that just for show." She said then gave a slight flick of her wrist. Every tree, every rock, every pebble, every blade of grass turned to solid ice in a matter of seconds. "In the morning I really need to train." She said folding the fan and putting it back In her kimono. "In the morning…. I was hopping you could do me a favor." I said. "Yes…" she said looking at me with curiosity. "Well I need you to get something for me but I don't want to risk people finding out your helping the band of seven." "That wouldn't be a problem….if I decided to help you." She said and raised her hand high in the air as if she wanted to ask a question. Flames surrounded her and she had long deep red hair braided down her back, her eyes were nor red, and she wore kimono similar to the black one but it was red with a yellow ribbon and orange flower accents. "Now what would you need me to do?" she asked. I was a little shocked. She looked so…different but yet I could tell it was still her. Not just because she had transformed right before me but because she had that same look in her eyes like she was a bit afraid of me.

"I would need you to steal a few jewel shards for me…or atleast find them."

"No!"

"Please."

"NO!"

"Then could you atleast travel with Inuyasha?"

* * *

i know i know ur probably all like "Bankostu say what!" or amybe not but yeah heheh PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Close moments

~~~Ana's Pov~~~

_travel…. with Inuyasha?_

"I am not stealing that girl's jewel shards!" I said. (**A/N:** Thanks to Yuti-Chan for that sentence right there). "I never said you had to." He said, "look, I'm strong but I don't think I'm strong enough to protect you and you cant come along with me."

"And exactly why cant I!"

"Because even if you disguise yourself like this there are demons that can pick up your unique scent." He said, "and I cant have people thinking your in an alliance with the Band of seven or they'll come after you." I looked at him then at myself. By now I had already changed back to my normal self. "Y-You wanted me to steal jewel shards from demons so y-you c-could protect me?" "Yes and as much as I hate to admit it…. I don't think I can do it." He said clutching his fist.

"And you think _Inuyasha_ can?"

"Never! But him and including the others he travels with could protect you better than I ever could alone." He said. I didn't know what to think. Was he telling the truth? Did he honestly want more power to protect me or did he just want more power? "I know you don't trust Inuyasha but Ana please forget about your past for a moment." He said, " Inuyasha wont leave you again… trust me."

_I never told Bankotsu Inuyasha was the half-demon that left me so long ago. How did he know that!_

I gulped, "H-How did you know that Inuyasha was-." "He called out your name back at the village and you told me your friend was a half-demon." He interrupted. "Even so I will not-!"

"Please Ana!"

He grabbed my arms tightly and I couldn't move. He had a really tight grip, one that I have never felt before because he wouldn't hold me this roughly. His grip kept me perfectly still. I looked down at the ground, "okay I'll travel with Inuyasha," I said softly. He hugged me and let out a sigh of relief.

_Bankotsu still doesn't know about my 14 jewel shards…should I tell him?_

I reached into my kimono and pulled out one jewel shard and one only.

"Here."

I placed the shard in his hand, "it's the only one I have but still take it." I said. He looked at the shard in his hand for a moment then gave it back, "No give it to Inuyasha and tell him next time I want a fight worth breaking a sweat." I put the jewel shard back in my pocket. I had no intensions whatsoever to give this jewel shard to Inuyasha.

~~~Bankostu's Pov~~

After an awkward moment of silence Ana suddenly looked like she was trying to keep her balance. Before she fell I caught her and sighed, "you're a bit of a clutz you know that?" "I am not but I probably should have got rid of all the ice." She said. I picked her up bridal style and she hit me a few times telling me to put her down. I just smiled and continued to walk deeper into the forest. Finally I found a place she didn't freeze and set her down in the grass. "Man you really froze a lot." I said. "That was the point." She scoffed crossing her arms over her chest. "Whats got your kimono so tight." I said smirking. She turned around so her back was toward me, "I told you to put me down." "And I did put you down." I said.

"Yeah after I kicked and screamed for about 10 minutes."

"But I put you down."

She faced me and waved a finger in my face. "So when I said put me down I meant put me down at that moment!" I moved closer and now our faces were about an inch apart.

"But I put you down eventually didn't I."

Noticing how close our faces were her faced turned a light shade of pink and so did mine. We both looked away quickly but soon both our attention went towards each other. I had to do it. If she was going to travel with that idiot than I have to kiss her now to let her know how I feel. I had finally got the courage to kiss her when something jumped on my head.

"Mewwww"

I tried to look up but couldn't see anything until Ana smiled and a small twin tail fox jumped into her arms. It resembled the one that tagged along with Inuyasha but its fur was pure white and its eyes were a bright blue like Ana's. "Bankotsu meet Rika." Ana said holding up the fox to my face. I looked at it for a moment and it just blinked.

Stare….

*Blink*

Stare…..

*Blink*

Stare……

It suddenly licked my nose and I pulled away_. _

_That was not the kiss I wanted!_

"Rika is my partner. I trained her to control the elements although I got in trouble for it because there's only supposed to be one that could do it but once they say how amazing she was my masters quickly forgave me." Ana said. I continued to stare at its fur. It was so white it almost seemed heavenly. I wanted to touch it but quickly snapped back into reality. I realized if there was a heaven out there I certainly wasn't going to end up there. "Rika why don't you change for Bankotsu." She said softly.

"meww."

The fox jumped on Ana's head and burst into flames. Her fur was now Black and her eyes were a piercing red. "See she's pretty good." Ana said then sat under a tree. I sat next to her and looked up at the stars. Suddenly I felt something on my hand. I looked down and saw Ana's hand on top of mine but she was looking up at the sky as well.

_Did she mean to do that?_

Rika made herself comfortable in Ana's lap and closed her eyes. Ana laid her head on my shoulder still looking up at the stars and gave my hand a slight squeeze. "My past isn't that easy to forget." She said softly, "earlier you said I should travel with Inuyasha and forget my past but it's not that simple." I pulled her closer to me and looked up at the stars with her. "Hey at least you weren't dead then brought back to life a power crazy demon." I said. I expected her to laugh or at least giggle but her grip on my hand just tightened and I could fell it shaking. "You say that as if you are not happy being alive again." She said.

_Damn…now she thinks I don't like being around her._

"No I like being a live but wish Naraku wasn't the one to do it. I also wish Naraku didn't even know who you are because one of these days I know that's going to become a problem." I said, "I also don't like the fact that these jewel shards are my like support. But there is one thing I do love about being alive again." Her grip on my hand loosened and she looked up at me, "what is that?"

"You."

Her cheeks turned red and she looked down, "M-Me?" "Yeah you" I said smiling, "you actually make me happy and laugh, I never thought anyone other than my brothers (band of seven) could do that, but boy did you prove me wrong." "I love the fact that I had a chance to meet you to Bankostu" she said then mumbled something I couldn't hear.

~~~Ana's Pov~~~

"I love the fact that I had a chance to meet you to Bankostu." I said then mumbled, 'and when the time comes, if it comes, I'll do whatever I can to make sure you stay alive." I knew for a fact he didn't hear the last part and I was relived. I was actually starting to trust him but I didn't want him to know, in fact I didn't even want to believe it myself.


	6. a rare meeting

~~~Ana's Pov~~~

_Its been awhile since I last saw Bankostu, I should have figured once I started traveling with inuyasha he wouldn't come around anymore. _

I looked up at kagome and the others sitting around a fire then looked up at the starry sky.

_I still remember the last night we spent together. I can still feel my hand on his. But why do I feel so empty without him? Why do I feel as if… as if I could just hear his voice then I would know everything would be okay?_

"Ana are you hungry?" shippo said carrying one of his fish to me. I opened my mouth to speak but instead looked down and held Rika closer to me. "Its really good and I'm already full." He said holding the fish In my face. "Give it up shippo. She hasn't said a word since she's been with us I don't think she's going to start now." Inuyasha said ripping his fish then chewing it. It was true. I hadn't said one word to anyone since I asked to join them and that was nearly 2 new moons ago. "Ana why wont you talk….don't you like us." Kagome said. "I said give it up!" inuyasha said. He was obviously very angry at me. "Why wont you speak?" kagome urged on. I couldn't speak. I just couldn't. I felt so empty all the time! I was around all these people but I felt alone! I COULDN'T FIND THE WORDS TO SAY! "Please Ana say something." Kagome said. The fact that she kept urging me to speak made me angry and the fact that no matter how hard I tried i just couldn't find any words to say made me angrier!. I started to cry and a bright light filled the sky. it began pouring rain and the fire went out. Another bright light filled the sky and I realized it was lighting. "GREAT ANA LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Inuyasha said. "I'm sure it was just a coincidence inuyasha." Miroku said.

_Did I do this? Am I losing control?_

Inuyasha continued to fuss and I balled one of my fist. The rain suddenly stopped and I started a new fire.

~~~Inuyasha's Pov~~~

She stood up with that fox in her hands. "Be quiet." She said softly, "for once just be quiet your constant yelling is MAKING ME LOSE CONTROL!" I instantly shut up. Only I knew what could happen if she ever lost control.

~~~Ana's pov~~~

I wanted to get away from them so I did but then I spotted something out of the corner of my eye.

"Bankotsu?"

"Ana I'm sorry…"

I was right. It was bankotsu. "I'm so sorry." He repeated. I didn't care what he was sorry about. I just wanted to hug him which I did. He wrapped his arms around me and his grip tightened just a bit. But it was comfortable and reassuring. "I've been watching you for awhile now." He said then looked me in the eyes, "you don't speak and you barely eat. Inuyasha constantly yells at you and tonight the storm…did you really-." "I cant take it! Please bankostu let me come with you just for a few days!" I begged. "Believe me Ana I would love that but you have to stay here." I said. Tears ran down my face and I slapped him, "YOU JUST DON'T GET IT DO YOU!" I said then ran back to the others. I knew Bankotsu wouldn't come after me in fear that the others may think I was helping him.

* * *

Seven days have passed and I could feel today wasn't going to be a good day. I could feel them. The seven jewel shards which made me feel horrible. "Finally I'll get to fight Bankotsu." Inuyasha said. "Wait a minute you mean you haven't fought him!" I spoke up. Everyone stopped walking and starred at me. When I got back that night from my meeting with Bankotsu I kept up with not speaking and im guessing they were all shocked. "No that village was the first place I ever saw bankotsu…I knew he was the leader though that large blade gave it away." Inuyasha said. We continued to walk and I kept my silence.

_Today, in a matter of moments I'll be forced to fight Bankotsu. The rest of the band of seven don't know who I am and after they see me with Inuyasha the wont go easy on me. I'll be forced to fight with all my strength unless I can…….._

We reached the point. Inuyasha smelt the blood, and both I and kagome could feel the jewel shards. "Well well if it isn't Inuyasha." someone said. I knew the voice. It was Jakotsu. I turned around and saw the band of seven. Both kirara and Rika transformed into demons and everyone else got ready to fight. Inuyasha was about to use the wind scar but Bankostu ran to me and put the edge of his blade around my neck and forced both of my hands behind my back. "Attack me and she dies!" he said.

_Is he serious! I cant tell if I should fight or play along!_

"Damn!' inuyasha said putting his tesuiga down. "Good dog now I'm gonna take her with me as my prisoner you make one wrong move and she's done for." Bankostu said moving the blade closer to my neck. My body stiffened and my eyes got wide. Was this bastard really serious!


	7. i swear

~~~Ana's Pov~~~

Okay now I was really getting pissed. After Bankotsu kidnapped me he and the band of seven took me some forest and tied me to a tree. Some of my hair had fallen in my face, I huffed and it blew up, but then it came back down in my face. I looked up and saw mukotsu and renkotsu eyeing me. Renkotsu didn't bother me much but that gleam in Mukotsu's eyes did. "What will we do with her big brother" renkotsu said turning from me to face bankotsu. Bankotsu looked at me, "Oh Oh can I kill her!." Jakotsu said waving his hand in the air. "I have…..ideas of my own." Mukotsu said patting my thigh. I kicked him, "get away from me you pervert." I said then burned the ropes they tied me with. Jakotsu started laughing and so did the others except Bankotsu. "So you're the little runt Bankotsu has fallen for!" jakotsu laughed.

_Fallen for….wait RUNT!?_

"Wait you knew who she was all along and you let me put banryu to her neck, threaten her life, and then tie her up!" Bankotsu said. "Relax Bankotsu, we had to make sure that she was the girl." He said still laughing. "SO this was all some trick!" I said bursting into flames. "Bankotsu calm your wench down!" Jakotsu said raising his hands.

"WENCH!"

The flames rose higher and I put my hands on my hips. "Ana may I speak with you." Bankotsu said. The flames suddenly disappeared and he took my and led me away from the others.

* * *

"I'm sorry I did this without telling you but it was the only way I could get you come along with me for awhile without Inuyasha suspecting anything." "What is there to suspect its not like were together or anything. So I helped you once big deal. Inuyasha knows I was told to repay the ones you owe." I said crossing my arms and looked away.

~~~Bankotsu's Pov~~~

"You only did that because you felt you owed me." I said. I couldn't believe this was actually her speaking. Had I gone toofar? Should I have told her what I was planning. "Look the fact is even though im an _elemental_ priestess I was trained In the ways of a priestess and my masters always told me that a priestess was pure and shouldn't associate herself with the impure." She said.

"What are you saying?" I asked. "What im saying is back there, for the slightest moment your jewel shard became tainted and I cant associate myself with you anymore."

Was she really this mad at me? A heavy silence fell over us then she started laughing.

"you should have seen your face!"

I was so confused and im guessing she could tell. "I got you back for tricking me!" she said, "you should have known that as a priestess I am to help the impure become pure." I smiled, "you know that wasn't very funny." "Hey! You tied me to a tree!" she said. "yeah sorry. I didn't know they knew who you were so I had to play the part." I said. "Its alright.' She said, "just tell me next time when your going to do something like that you know how worried I was!" I picked her up and spun her around. She starting laughing again and I set her down. Our eyes met again and we slowly inched closer to each other. This time I knew for sure I would……

"mewwww"

Rika jumped on my head then into Ana's arms.

_Not again!_

"Hello Rika nice to see you!" she said hugging the fox. Rika hadn't changed back to her heavenly fur in a long time. She stayed the same black color with red eyes. "Yeah hello Rika…" I mumbled, "well we should get back." "Okay but uh could you keep mukotsu away from me theres a little spark in his eye when he looks at me." She said. "Oh really now…" I said cracking my knuckes.

~~~Ana's pov~~~

We walked back to the band of seven, "welcome little runt of the band of seven.' Jakotsu said with open arms. "She's not a member of the band of seven she's only staying with us for awhile." Bankotsu said eyeing Mukotsu. "Well why isn't she? After all you two are together aren't you." Jukotsu said. "Yes she- WAIT NO ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" Bankotsu said his face turning red; however my face only turned a slight shade of pink. "Why not she's pretty cute I mean she's got a perfect waist, beautiful eyes, she's powerful, and she can sense jewel shards." Jukotsu said my face turning redder with every comment. "I'll take her brother…."Mukotsu said starring at me. "In your dreams!" Bankotsu said pointing the tip of his halberd and Mukotsu's throat.

* * *

"I sure am hungry." I said. "yeah I know what you mean I haven't killed anyone in hours!" jakotsu said. Bankotsu elbowed him, "she didn't mean blood hungry!" he said. I looked at them and smiled. For some reason I couldn't help but feel so safe and happy. Only thing is why did I feel like this with the band of seven, blood hungry mercenaries, but not with inuyasha who only wished to protect me.

"He Ana you okay?" bankotsu asked. "Oh yeah im fine!" I said. "Okay then what do you want to eat I could kill a boar, or kill a bird, or kill a fish, or kill a wolf….." he said, "…..which one." I gulped, "could you not put the word kill in front every one it makes me feel bad." I said holding my stomach. "Oh uh sorry how about I just surprise you." He said. "No its ok Rika and I will just find some food ourselves." I said then muttered, "something I don't have to kill."

We found a bush of berries and both rika and I started chomping away. Soon we both got full and laid down on our backs. "I wish Bankotsu wasn't a mercenary." I said to her, "maybe then I could finally well I don't know maybe we could-." I stopped myself then looked up at the sky, "no even still unless I can keep Bankotsu alive there is no use in thinking like that."

~~~Bankotsu's pov~~~

I watched Ana lay out on her back from behind a tree. "I wish Bankotsu wasn't a mercenary." I heard her say, "maybe then I could finally well I don't know maybe we could-." She stopped speaking for a moment then said, "No even still, unless I can keep Bankotsu alive there is no use in thinking like that." I had never cried before but I wanted to then. I looked at her and gave a slight smile.

_Damn it I swear Ana.. I'll defeat Naraku myself if that's what it takes!_


	8. questions

~~~Ana's pov~~~

I looked around at the Band of seven sleeping and sighed. Even bankotsu was sleeping peacefully. Rika looked up at me and blinked. "Yeah I know I feel it too." I said to her then got up and silently snuck away. I looked up at the moon and sighed, "maybe I should find Inuyasha?" I said.

"You know you sure change your mind a lot."

I quickly turned around and saw Bankotsu rubbing his eyes, "whats up." He said. "I can't sleep." I said simply. He looked at me for a moment, "what's the matter did the little girl have a nightmare." He said smirking then leaned against a tree. "Its not funny okay…I'm afraid." I said softly. "Afraid? Afraid of what?" he asked. "I just don't feel safe." I said softly. "Wait a minute your scared to go to sleep because you think we might kill you!" he said.

"Well can you blame me?"

'Well no I guess I cant'" he said rubbing his neck, "well come here." "what?" I asked. "Come here… I cant have my little girl scared now can I." he said. Just the way he said that made me a little flustered. I walked over to him and he took my hand and sat under a tree. "We sit under tree's a lot have you realized that." He said pulling me into his lap and wrapping his arms around me. "Yeah…we do." I said. A slight breeze came and I started a fire next to us to keep us warm.

~~~Bankotsu's Pov~~~

we continued to stay quiet for a decent six minutes before she turned around and faced me. I was surprised at the fact she was able to shift her leg around my waist in one quick motion. She placed her hands on my chest and looked me in the eyes. I could have sworn she was going to kiss me bus instead she laid her head on my chest and closed her eyes. The way she was positioned made it easier for me to lay down. She quickly moved her legs so now she was laying on top of me. I slipped one of my arms around her waist and I could feel her body go up and down with her steady breathing. It seemed to relax me.

"Bankotsu?"

"yes?"

"If I asked you to kiss me would you do it just so I could see what its like." She said. "I'd die for you." I said rubbing her back. "that wasn't my question I asked would you kiss me if I asked you to just so I could see what its like." She said.

"Yes."

"Bankotsu?"

"Yeah Ana?"

"Could you kiss me?"


	9. once again goodbye

~~~Bankotsu's Pov~~~

I couldn't believe it for a moment. Did I hear correctly? "Its just that I've never kissed anyone before so I……I-."

"I'll kiss you but not now."

I had to force myself to say those words. I knew how badly I wanted to kiss her but now that I've learned she's never kissed anyone it doesn't feel right anymore.

_To think someone like me actually cares if a girl has ever been kissed or not. The more time I spend with Ana the more I……like it. At first I used to despise the feeling I would get whenever I would see her laugh or smile but now I love it. I love her……_

"You just make sure that your first kiss is with me alright." I said.

* * *

~~~Ana's Pov~~

The band of seven and I continued to walk. I sort of zoned in and out of their conversations but I noticed one thing. Jakotsu was arguing with Bankotsu because Bankotsu ordered him to attack some demon named Sesshomaru when jakotsu wanted to attack Inuyasha.

_Sesshomaru. That sounds so familiar. Someone from my past but I cant… I cant seem to figure out-_

"Ana."

Bankotsu's voice broke through my thoughts. "Y-Yes?" I said. "Your friends are coming." He said looking at the path ahead then turned to me, 'think you can play along." I nodded then Renkotsu pretended to restrain me. I looked down at the ground as if I had no choice then I heard footsteps.

~~~Inuyasha's pov~~

"Well well if it isn't Inuyasha! I figured you come along sooner or later." Bankotsu said in that smug tone.

"Inuyasha?" Ana said looking up at me.

I pulled my Tesuiga out and was prepared to kill Bankotsu. "Ah Ah Ah Inuyasha you wouldn't want your friend here to get hurt would you." He said placing his hand under her chin.

~~~Ana's Pov~~~

"I'm sure you'd hate to see such a pretty face all scarred." Bankotsu said stroking my cheek. He is so enjoying this -_-'

"Get your hands off her!"

Inuyasha ran forward and just before Inuyasha struck Bankotsu he pulled out his halberd. I watched them fight for what seemed like hours until Inuyasha finally made a hit. Inuyasha's tesugia had cut in to Bankotsu's upper arm. I wanted to scream but forced myself not to.

"Renkotsu get rid of her!" Bankotsu yelled. Renkotsu looked at Bankotsu for a moment then at me. "Big brother are you-?"

"NOW!"

REnkotsu threw me against the ground, gulped down something and started to breathe fire.

_I get it now!_

I stood up and absorbed the fire into my palm. Bankotsu 'acted' surprised then pretended to be mad. "Don't let her get away!" he yelled. Did that mean run? Suikotsu tried to grab me but I doged then looked toward Inuyasha and Bankotsu. Bankotsu gave me a hand signal from behind his back and shooed me away.

_Yeah now that means run._

Jakotsu's sword swung at me but I quickly dodged again and jumped in a tree. "Well there really not going easy on me." I said to myself then jumped in the air.

"Rika!"

Rika transformed into a demon and flew under me. I flipped once in the air and landed skillfully on her back then she took off.

* * *

~~~Bankotsu's Pov~~~  
"Give it up Bankotsu she's obviously not going to come. Jakotsu said. I looked down and gripped my arm. I was so busy thinking about Ana all this time I forgot to tend to my wound. Whenever I came to see Ana and had a wound and tried to hide it, she always found out, and took care of it.

* * *

~~~Flashback~~~

It was the second time since I first saw Ana and like I promised I came on the new moon. I wasn't sure if I should actually go. I mean she was only a girl and I wasn't sure why I made the promise in the first place.

I finally found her sitting on a large rock looking up at the sky. She turned her head towards me then looked down, "so you actually came." I heard her say. "I made a promise and I have an honor to uphold." I said. She smirked, "Look now I'm talking to a blood thirsty mercenary about honor I think I've done it all now." I swore I would have killed her right then and there if she didn't look up at me and smile. She jumped off the rock and walked over to me, "your injured are you not?" she said. I placed my hand on my side. I was trying to hide that injury but why? Why did I seem to care if she cared if I had injury?" "Take off your shirt." She said and I did as told. She cupped her hand and before my eyes water appeared in it. "I thought you couldn't use your powers on a new moon" I said. "Yes but i was not the one who did that." she said not looking up from my wound. Was there someone else around? i decided to let the thought go and looked down at her. She placed the water on my wound then bandaged my side. "There you go you may put your shirt back on now." She said. When I was done putting my shirt back on I starred at her. "You said your name was Ana right." I asked. She looked at me and nodded. "Doesn't that mean gracious or something." I said. "Yes and tell me do you know what your name means."

"Not a clue."

"Reckless Courage."

~~~End of flashback~~~

_

* * *

I realize now that she was right. I'm all reckless courage and I don't think things through that often. _

"You really must learn to not me so hasty Jakotsu."

"hey look it's the runt!" jakotsu said. I looked up and saw Ana leaning against a tree with her eyes closed. She gave a slight flip of her hair then smirked, "nice to see you too Jakotsu." She said then opened her eyes, "may I speak with Bankotsu for a moment." The others left and I was once again alone with Ana. "you know you got some nerve you reckless little idiot!" she said shaking her head then walked over to me. "Hey whats with all the insults after all isn't reckless the meaning to my name." I said smirking. "_Reckless_ Courage and reckless or not at least you have courage." She said examining my arm, "if I had half the courage you did maybe I could have saved my village from Naraku." She took a red cloth from her pocket and bandaged my arm. "I think you've got a lot of courage kid." I said. She smiled then looked up at me, "kid? I was pretty sure my name was Ana." "You stood up to me when we first met and didn't run away." I continued, "and I think that proves more than anything that you have courage." "Maybe your right…" she said looking down. "I know I am." I said tilting her chin up and looking her in the eyes.

She looked at me for a moment then backed away, "well I must be going." "What?" I asked. "You mean you didn't know?" she said, "back then you let me escape if I continue to tag along with you then Inuyasha will surely suspect something." "Oh right. " I said looking down. "hey cheer up Inuyasha will pick up your scent sooner or later so its not like this is the last time we'll see each other" she said patting my cheek. She smiled then walked away with Rika by her side. "Bye Ana…" I said to myself as I watched her walk down the path.

~~~Ana's Pov~~~

Its been nearly 2 hours since I said bye to Bankotsu and I cant find Inuyasha anywhere! "Bankotsu….." I mumbled.

* * *

~~~Flasback~~~

I looked him in the eyes for a moment then backed away, well I must be going!" I said. "What?" he asked. "You mean you didn't know?" I said, "back then you let me escape. If I continue to tag along with you then Inuyasha will surely suspect something"

~~~End of Flashback~~~

_

* * *

What was there to suspect I mean there's nothing between Bankotsu and i…..is there? _

I looked at the sunset and screamed, "INUYASHA YOU DARN MUTT WHERE ARE YOU!"


	10. married

~~~Ana's Pov~~~

They threw me down hard and took off my blindfold. The room the put me into was pitch black and I could not see a thing. Next they threw Rika in she landed in my lap and hissed. The closed the door and what little light I had was gone.

* * *

~~~Flashback~~~~

"INUYASHA YOU DARN MUTT WHERE ARE YOU!" I had screamed. A few moments later someone blindfolded me and forced my arms behind my back then pushed me to the ground. I squirmed and squirmed but they wouldn't let me go. I tried to scream but the grass in my face wouldn't allow it. I heard Rika growl but then there was nothing just silence. I could have sworn the killed her but thankfully I heard her hiss as they restrained her. Atleast she wasn't dead.

I had no idea where they were taking me but I had no choice. I couldn't see and I couldn't attack. "I'm sure boss will enjoy you." A deep voice said then something squeezed my butt. I tried to kick him but to my dismay he quickly moved. "Well aren't you the spirited one!" he said then let out a laugh.

I felt a sudden chill come over my body then heard the creak of a door opening.

~~~end of flash back~~~

* * *

I raised my hand and created a small fire so I could see the room I was in. There was blood in the corner of the room and it wasn't that hard to tell what had happened. By the looks of the trail of blood there was someone in here before me not o long ago. Maybe a few days. The people who put me in here obviously came to get the person to bring to this 'boss' and they resisted. They weren't easy on the person either and probably threw them around a bit then dragged them out and that's were the blood came from.

I tried hitting the wall with fire but nothing happened, I used every element I had but nothing would set me free. I pulled my knees to my chest and began to cry, "bankotsu…inuyasha…someone please help me.' I said softly.

* * *

Ive been in this hell for what feels like 4 days now. They don't let me eat or drink or bathe. I figured the walls they imprisoned me in were to thick and inuyasha couldn't pick up my scent and he was to busy looking for me that he hadn't run into the band of seven so bankotsu didn't expect anything. I heard the door creak open and looked up. I could see their faces clearly now. They looked like common bandits. "The boss wants you now" they said. I was forcefully pulled out of the room and into the sunlight. I tried to break free but I was to weak and tired to do anything.

I looked up and saw a demon who looked rather human. He had fangs and red eyes and long black hair.

_So it's the classic humans serving a demon because their afraid!_

The demon examined me. He even stroked my leg a few times but these humans kept me restrained. "Yes….you've done well." He said placing his hand under my chin. I flinched then turned my head. He stroked my cheek, "don't worry there's nothing to be afraid of here why don't we start with our names." He said, "my name is haru." At first I didn't speak but one of the humans nudged me in the back, "I-I'm Ana" I said. "Well hello Ana…." The demon said.

* * *

~~~Bankotsu's Pov~~~

after Ana left I only seemed to want to find inuyasha more just so I could see he but nothing happened. I tried looking for her 3 days after she left but nothing. It was now the fourth day and I sent jakotsu to look for her.

"Where is he!" I yelled hitting a tree. "Big brother you have to relax." Renkotsu said. I couldn't relax. The worse thoughts kept coming to my mind.

_What if she got hurt or lost or she's de- NO I WONT EXCEPT THAT_

"Bankotsu!" I heard jakotsu yelled. I looked up and saw him running toward me. "Where's Ana is she okay!" I said. "You wont believe me but….Ana is getting married!"


	11. Enter Haru! OH! Goodbye Haru!

~~~Bankotsu's POv~~~

"Married! Jakotsu this better not be some sick joke!" I yelled. "No its true Bankotsu. I found her like you asked me to. She was standing in front of a demon I believe he said his name was Haru. He was rather cute too and he seemed very-"

"Jakotsu!"

"Oh sorry! Yes and she was standing there before him and he said that they were getting married." Jakotsu finished, "I don't think she had much of a choice though there were two buff guys behind her although they weren't cute at all."

"Take me to her."

"Finally I get to kill someone." Jakotsu said. "No once we get there I'm on my own you got that!" I said. "Fine!" he said then started running and I followed.

_She must have been kidnapped. Damn why wasn't Inuyasha with her!_

We came to a small palace and immediately I saw Ana in the yard. She was wearing an all white kimono similar to the ones she usually wore only this one was more "exotic". Whoever gave her that dress was surely a pervert even beyond my standards. Her hair was tied up in a bun with a few lose strands loose in her face. She didn't seem in danger but I looked around and counted 20 men. They were all watching her like there was no tomorrow and when Ana turned around I could clearly see a bruise on her neck.

She had turned around for a reason. Someone has called her name. A demon walked out of the castle gates, "My dear are you ready." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. She flinched then looked away, "please give me a few moments." She said then walked over to a small stream of water. He demon left but not before he said, "watch her every mover!" to one of them.

She sat by the stream and looked down at the water. I hear begin to cry and her body began shaking.

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight

Back at me

Why is my reflection someone

I don't know

Her voice….was amazing, I never knew she could sing. A light formed and shot out from her body. The men restrained her and one held a blade to her neck. The light had merely shot out of her body and transferred into Rika's but the men seemed to take that as a threat.

I jumped down and killed three men. Every other man looked and me and charged. I killed 14 more men easily and all that was left were the two holding back Ana and the one with the sword. Out of nowhere the demon appeared and punched Ana in the gut. Her body went limp and the men dropped her. The demon named Haru picked her up by the throat, "is this what you came for." He said taking the sword and slit her stomach.

She let out a scream that broke my heart. I couldn't even describe the pain I felt hearing her scream like that and to see the blood seeping through her white dress. "DAMN YOU!" I yelled running forward. The three men were easy to kill but this demon….this demon was extremely fast and plus he still held Ana buy the throat and I didn't want to harm her. "You mustn't let a wench get in the way of your fight." Haru said throwing Ana against a wall. She fell to the floor and suddenly the new rage within me led me to kill Haru that much quicker.

I dropped my halberd (yes you read right bankotsu DROPPED his banryu) and ran to Ana. I picked her up gently and she opened her eyes.

"B-Bankotsu?"

Blood streamed from her mouth and my heart stopped.

"Ana."

She didn't answer. She closed her eyes and her breathing stopped. "ANA!" I yelled.

"Mewwww"

"Rika?"

Rika looked up at me then at Ana. The small fox raised its paw and the light I saw before formed from her body this time. The light this time shot into Ana's and her body began pulsing. She started to breath again and opened her eyes. She smiled weakly, "you still want that kiss?" she said softly. I wiped away the blood from her mouth and smiled back, "any day."

"Come on I smell blood!"

That voice! It belong to Inuyasha.

"Go." She said softly then coughed, "if Inuyasha sees you here and me like this he'll think the worst." I set her down as gently as I had picked her up. "Here." I said placing a chain from around my neck in her hand then left.

~~~Ana's Pov~~~

When I was sure Bankotsu was gone I slowly lifted my head, ignoring the pain, and looked at the chain in my hand.

_What is this?_

On the end of the chain was a small ruby but for some reason I couldn't help but think….

_Did he steal this….?_

"Ana!" I slowly tilted my head to the side, "took you long enough." Kagome gasped then immediately started to aid the cut on my stomach. Inuyasha just starred at me but didn't say a word. He didn't ask what happened and didn't yell at me for being reckless and an idiot. He had a concerned look in his eyes one that I have seen in a long time and for the first time I smiled. I actually smiled because I was happy to see that silver hair and those dogs ear again. The smae silver hair and dog ears i had loved to mess with in my childhood....


	12. Inuyasha and Ana

**(A/N: **Okay I realize now I should probably make things more clear on the relationship between inuyahsa and Ana including their past and stuff so……..)

~~~Flasback~~~

The little half demon ran and ran. The poor little guy. No one really seemed to like him. Not humans nor demons and especially demons. He accidentally tripped and the demons chasing him we about to devour him whole.

"Scarlet Fire!."

The boy looked up and nothing but Ashes were before him. "W-Who did that!" the little boy said into the darkness. A girl walked towards him and smiled. The little half demon knew who she was immediately. One day he had seen her walking through his village with two noble guards by her side. His mother had told him she came from a very high ranked and royal family and that she was chosen to become the elemental priestess. "Are you okay." She said holding out her hand, "I didn't burn you did I because I'm sorry if I did I'm still in training."

The boy Took the girl's hand and she helped him up. "No I'm fine." The silver haired boy said. She stood there for a moment then giggled, "your pretty cute." The boy never had anyone other than his mother this close to him and to have a royal priestess standing there made it all worse. He blushed, "your ears are so cute may I touch them?" she said. The boy gave a slight nod and the girl tugged on his ears. She giggled then we both heard some one yelling.

"Anabelle!"

"I have to go now." The girl said. The two kids saw a light behind them, "my guards are coming." 'W-Wait will I get to see you again." The boy asked. "Of course you will." She said.

"ANABELLE!"

The girl sighed, "oh how I hate that name." she said. "Anabelle is your name though isn't it?'" the boy said, "its unusual." "No Ana is my name." she said, "Anabell is a name that they-"

"ANABELLE!"

"It's a story I'll have to tell you later….um what is your name?"

"Inuyasha."

"Well Inuyasha it was nice to meet you." She said the ran off. The half-demon smiled and walked to his own village.

-_-_-_- 3 years later-_-_-_-

Its been 3 years since inuyasha and Ana first met and they became the best of friends. They were sitting outside the palace gates looking up at the night sky. They did this every night Inuyasha turned into a full human.

"You know you never told me why the people at the palace call you Anabelle." Inuyasha said. The girl looked at him for a moment and blinked. All of a sudden she started giggling, "its been 3 years and you still remember that!" when she stopped laughing she began to explain, "Before my father died he told my mother that he didn't think Ana was a name that suited a royal priestess." She said, "so he added the _belle_. I despise the name but they only call me that at the palace so its not as bad as it could be." Out of nowhere a demon attacked the two children. Ana was shocked for a moment and didn't move until Inuyasha took her hand and started running. They were getting pretty far from the palace and Ana didn't like that. The demon was close behind and Ana stopped to face it.

"Scarlett fire!"

This was the first time inuyasha saw the attack that saved his life three years ago. It was a deep red fire tornado that came out of her palm. The demon dodged and took a swipe at Ana but Inuyasha blocked the attack and got a cut on his face. Ana grew furious and ran to the demon. It looked at her and planned to eat her whole. INuyasha opened his eyes just in time to see a bright white light come out from Ana's body and a black light come out of the demon's. the two lights merged then shot back into Ana's body. The demon was dead but Ana was on her knees coughing. Inuyasha ran to her and picked her up. He ran to the castle afraid that his only friend my just have sacrificed her life for him.

A woman walked out of the palace gates. Her was extremely long and black like Ana's. "Your majesty Ana she… she-" the boy tried to speak but he was afraid that if he did he might cry. "Oh my dear." The woman said stroking Ana's cheek, "tell me INuyasha what happened to her." This lady before him was Ana's mother. She was kind to anything and everything and he liked that. "I don't know a…a demon attacked us then this white light came out of Ana and then a black light came out of the demon." He said starting to cry, "and then the two merged and shot into Ana's body."

"Oh my….."

"Pleas Inuyasha ask your mother if she could take care of my daughter for awhile." The womn said, "I will pay for her medical treatment but if the people of the palace find out a bout this then….well dearie please just don't let that happen." Inuyasha wanted to ask what_ this_ was but instead nodded and ran to his village.

A week had passed and Inuyasha went in his hut to see Ana. Today was the day she finally woke up. His mother explained to the both of them that Ana had absorbed the demon's soul and it merged with her own. Inuyasha felt so guilty that his only friend would now have to go through life like a half-demon just like him. But Ana didn't cry or fuse or yell she only smiled and said, "you hear that Inuyasha were like twins." Inuyasha wanted to cry so badly. He felt completely responsible for this. "He gave a sad nod then left the hut. "I'll make you completely human again one day Ana…one day." The boy said to himself.

-_-_-_- 4 years later-_-_-_-

Both inuyasha and Ana were both 17 now. Ana usually didn't have to train so much when she was younger but now she was almost to busy to even speak with Inuyasha. They still sat together every new moon and looked up at the sky only now Ana too was incapable of controlling any element like inuyasha lost his strength. "Hey Ana do you know of a priestess named Kikyo." Inuyasha said. Ana was brading his black hair but suddenly stopped. "yes I know of her she's the girl who was entrusted with the jewel of four souls correct?"

"Yeah..you don't seem to happy about it."

"Well I just don't see how its fair that I train so hard just to become an elemental priestess but they cant trust me with the jewel but then again I'm sort of happy because that would just be one more responsibility I would have." She said the rubbed his head like a dog, "and your enough."

Days had passed of Ana's training and inuyasha would usually shoe up afterwards but he didn't show anymore. INuyasha's mother had died a few years back and Ana decided to see if he was at her grave. On her way there she spotted inuyasha with a girl. "That must be kikyo." Ana whispered to herself. She watched the two from behind a tree and sighed. She walked back to the palace and sat outside the gates. "So inuyasha you found a new friend." She said picking up a rock then three it as far as she could. "What do I care leave me for the priestess." She said throwing another rock. "And you know I HATE YOU!" she said throwing another rock but this time it burst into flames. Ana started to cry and cried all night. Inuyasha didn't even come around on the new moon anymore and Ana finally accepted he's moved on.

~~~end of flashback~~~


	13. making up

**(A/N:** to answer your question Yuti-chan…..when Ana absorbed the demon's soul it made her a half demon. Even though she still has the appearance of a human and that never changes she loses the ability to control the elements like inuyasha loses his demonic powers on a new moon. Oh and when you asked if the demon's soul is still alive in her the not really. Yes she has the soul of a demon within her but it cant take control of her like inuyasha's full demon form does to him. Hope that answers your question!^^)

* * *

~~~Ana's Pov~~~

Kagome and I sat down near the fire and began talking. After she aided the cut on my stomach we became pretty close. A sudden breeze came and suddenly Koga appeared before kagome. He took her hand and began to speak but looked at me instead. I had met koga before and he seemed to really like kagome but the way he looked at me now didn't prove my thoughts at all.

"Inuyasha you damn mutt how did this happen!" koga yelled pointing to the bandages around my waist, "I cant leave you with these two at all can I!" "These two?" kagome an I said at the same time looking at each other. "Since when did koga care so much about me?" I said and kagome shrugged. "Shut up you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled raising a fist. The two were now face to face and kagome and I sighed as we watched the two argue.

Suddenly I felt a strange presence. I knew what it was immediately. It was a jewel shard and I knew who it belonged to. It was partially tainted like when Bankotsu just came back from a "job" with the band of seven. I knew it was bankotsu but kagome didn't.

"Inuyasha theres a-"

I quickly covered her mouth and pulled her to the side. Inuyasha was to busy arguing with koga to notice this. "Shh Kagome that's just bankotsu he's just checking up on me." I whispered. "But how do you-." "Because I just do" I whispered. She nodded then we both turned to the two fighting boys. "this is getting really bothersome." I said. "Yeah it is." Kagome said. "We looked at each other for a moment as if we both thinking the same thing and nodded.

"Inuyasha!"

"Koga!"

the two stopped fighting and looked at us.

"SIT!" we both yelled. Both Koga and Inuyahsa fell to the ground and sango giggled. "How did you do that!" miroku asked. "Who me?" I asked, "oh it was simple really just quickened the air pressure around koga pushing him to the ground."

* * *

Koga had left a few hours ago but we never knew what he came for. I didn't feel Bankotsu's jewel shard anymore so I was sure he was satisfied with what he saw and left.

"Inuyasha I would like to speak with you." I said. He looked at me then nodded. The two of us got up and sat far enough away from the others so the wouldn't hear. "So whats up." He said. "I forgive you." I said simply. For the first time I actually saw that mutt crack a smile. "The only thing is I don't think Kagome will be able to keep forgiving you much longer Inuyasha." I said and his mile was gone. "What do you mean by that!" I looked down at the grass, "I mean you keep leaving her to run off and look for kikyo like you did with me." I said, "only this time kikyo is dead inuyasha she's dead!" "Bankotsu is dead isn't he!" inuyasha snapped. I looked away, "he has nothing to do with this." I said. "No he does if your going to complain about kikyo then I can complain about him." He said looking angry as ever. "I-I was so alone when you left me." I said softly.

~~~inuyasha's pov~~~

"You were the only friend I had and you left me." She said. I didn't know what to say to her. "I never told you this Inuyasha but…..Naraku slaughtered my village a few days after you were bound to a tree/" she said. "H-he what?" I asked. "My village and the palace…its all gone even…even my mother." She repeated, "you didn't even bother to come by when kagome released you from the tree did you?" I looked down. She was right I didn't even bother…truth was I forgot. "So now that you know that…are we okay?" it was the most unusual thing for her to say. Why didn't she slap him, why didn't she burn him, why didn't she yell! She sat there and just asked if we were okay.

"yeah."

"Good."

"You know back then I tried to push myself away from you because I felt guilty for the whole demon thing." I said. "You? Guilty?" she said then giggled, "well you were pretty innocent back then." I looked at her a smiled again.

_I haven't seen her giggle in a long time and it makes me happy for some reason. Maybe…maybe it was always Ana that I loved and not kikyo but I was so determined to push myself away from Ana that I only noticed kikyo.._

I looked up and over at the others. I starred a kagome for awhile and watched her help shippo do something.

_But then theres kagome….._


	14. Give it up

~~~Ana's pov~~~~

Kagome and I waited for inuyasha to come back from his "meeting" with kikyo. We laid out in the grass and looked up at the sky. kagome sighed, "when do you think he's going to come back?" she asked. I rolled over and said, "I don't know…and I don't care." "What do you think they're talking about?" she said and this time I could hear the sadness in her voice. "Same old same old" I said. Rika made her way over to me and sprawled out in the sun.

~~~kagome's pov~~~

"Kagome do you love inuyasha." Ana said. I looked over at her and she was stroking Rika. "I..I no its not like that!" I said, "Do you love Bankotsu?" "I'm not sure…." She said softly then sat up, "hey where are Sango and Miroku?" "Well Sango said she was going to bathe and-."

"AH MIROKU YOU NO GOOD PERVETED MONK!"

After we heard sango scream we heard a loud slap. Both And and I sweatdropped then said, "he couldn't have!" "YOU LETCHEROUS MONK WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I"LL KILL YOU!" we heard sango scream again. Ana burst into laughter and said, "He could…and he did!"

_Well I cant say he didn't have it coming._

Out of nowhere a blade hit the ground directly in between Ana and I.

~~~Ana's pov~~~

We both jumped up.

_That was Jakotsu's blade…….._

It struck us again only this time it was aimed at kagome. I pushed her out the way and looked up. "I know he was here!" Jakotsu yelled, "That wolf who killed kyoukotsu!"

_Koga killed Kyoukotsu? Is it possible he came here to to leave his scent. No he would never put kagome in danger like that plus the band of seven don't have a keen sense of smell do they?_

I didn't have time to think. Jakotsu was acting out of rage and was willing to kill me too. He struck again but this time koga pulled us out of the way.

"koga what are you-?"

"Ana I want you to take kagome and stay low." He said. I nodded then took kagome and hid behind a large tree.

_This isn't right I have to help…._

I took a fan from my kimono and was about to freeze jakotsu's blade.

_But if I do that koga will have the advantage and surely kill Jakotsu. If bankotsu found about that he probably would never forgive me. _

"Koga isn't doing so well today…" kagome said in a concerned voice. I looked up. She was right, he already had a cut on his arm and he look a little weak. "kagome I have a plan but I need your bow and arrow." I said. She gave me the bow and arrow and I aimed the arrow just above Jakotsu's head.

_Now if I can shoot a sacred arrow above jakotsu and purify the air around him he most likely wont be able to take it…hopefully._

The tip of the arrow glowed a bright pink then I released it. It exploded over Jakotsu's head and he began to cough. His coughing came faster and soon he started to back away. He took one look at me then ran. Kagome and I sighed with relief then went to go help koga.

* * *

"What happened here and what is that wolf doing with Ana!"

I looked up and saw inuyasha. I was wrapping koga's arm in a bandage but he looked so weak that I insisted he rest but the only comfortable position he could get into was if he laid his head in my lap. I finished wrapping his arm then got up. "he protected us unlike you!" I said sternly.

~~~Kagome's pov~~~

Koga sat up and together we watched the two. "Pretty sad that a wolf had to protect you but im sure even you're a little rust after being bound to a tree for 50 years!" inuyasha said with a smug look on his face. " I didn't exactly see you doing any better lover boy!" Ana yelled.

"You wanna start something!" Inuyasha yelled brining out his tetsuiga.

"Bring it ya mutt!" Ana yelled back and with a flick of her writst a fan appeared in each of her hands.

"They don't seem that close." Koga said. "Actually they're best friends…" I said and we both sweatdropped. I was surprised to see inuyasha actually use the wind scar on Ana. She flicked her wrist and a gust of wind deflected the windscar and pushed them both back. "Your getting soft!" Ana yelled. "maybe…but I'm still tough enough to beat you!" Inuyasha yelled back and ran forward. Ana threw her fan and it cut inuyasha's arm slightly. She held her hand up and the fan returned. "All that time you spent with kikyo made you weak Inuyasha!" ana said. "You crossed the line!" he yelled running towards her. "Oh yeah! You crossed it 50 years ago!" she yelled running toward him.

Sango and Mirkou had joined us awhile back. "Who do you think will win." Sango said starring at the two. "my money is on Ana." Miroku said.. "THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!" inuyasha yelled towards us.

"Ah Ah AH inuyasha you should really keep your attention on me!"

Ana flicked her wrist once more and everything around inuyasha including him turned to solid ice. She smirked then closed her fans and put them back in her kimono. "You will unfreeze him wont you." I said standing up. She sighed then said, "Rika have fun." The small fox trotted over to the frozen inuyasha and opened her mouth. A fire 30 times larger than her emerged and melted the ice. Inuyasha shook his head then glared at Ana. She crossed her arms and continued to smirk, "give up inuyasha you lost and I won." "This isn't over!" he said. "oh yeah…it is." She said then walked away.


	15. her grave

~~~Ana's Pov~~~

I looked up at the night sky. it was the night of the new moon. I looked down at the necklace Bankotsu gave me and I could feel the tears begging to come out.

_Why should I get my hopes up…. I know he isn't going to come on a new moon like he used to. Still I cant help the fact that I feel empty without him…._

"You know you really shouldn't be away like this."

I looked up and saw inuyasha. I hadn't seen inuyasha in his human form in awhile and it made me smile. "I wont go any further than this I promise." I said. "Fine have it your way but when demons try and eat you don't come running to me." He said then walked away. I knew he care even though he didn't really show it.

I looked back down at the necklace and sighed. "To think I was actually starting to depend on that mercenary to come around." I said to myself.

"I hope your talking about me."

The voice came as a shock to me but I knew who it was. I felt a grip around my waist and the next thing I knew I was facing Bankotsu. "Ba-Bankotsu what are you…why are you….but you shouldn't be-" He stopped me right there and smiled. "That necklace looks good on you." He said. "It was a l-lovely gift, t-thank you." I said looking away. "Huh why are you so shy." He said turning my head to face him. Truth was Bankotsu looked really really really good and I had never noticed how extremely attractive he was. "bankotsu may I speak with you on a serious matter." I said.

"Sure go ahead."

"I know Naraku promised you eternal life but still why do you serve him?" she said.

~~~Bankotsu's Pov~~~

"I don't have a choice. If I did I wouldn't be helping Naraku at all." I said clutching my fist. I hated that bastard and it made me tense. Ana took my had and caressed it. "Still I don't see why you would want to live only to kill." She said. She looked at me and a pain came over me. Her eyes made me feel so horrible so…so guilty for what I've done and I hated the feeling so I reacted without thinking and pushed her. She feel to the ground and looked away.

_Damn it!_

I bent down next to her and sighed, "Look I serve Naraku because I need eternal life and not a thing in this world will get in my way." I said. "You say that not a thing will get in your way but what if I was to-." "No you're the reason I need eternal life!" I said sternly and her body froze. Man I didn't mean to say that out loud! "Im not a good reason to live for…" she said softly then stood up.

_What does she mean by that?_

"Well goodbye bankotsu and I'm sorry about kyoukotsu." She said.

~~~Ana's pov~~~

"See ya and I'm sorry about your mother." He said but didn't look at me. "What do you mean by that!" I said glaring at him. "Well I went to your village the other day and I saw your mothers grave." He said. "yes but I told you she had-." "Yeah I know you told me but I never actually saw it. I never actually went there and saw your mother's grave, I-I…"

A lone tear fell down his cheek and I began to cry. "I never knew that she…that you…." I could tell it was getting hard for him to speak. I hugged him then began to cry into his chest. "I didn't want you to see her grave!" I cried, "it changes everything now I never wanted you to pity me!" "I don't pity you Ana I just never knew." He said softly. "You couldn't just accept the fact that she was gone! You had to go see her grave!" I said still crying.

_I never wanted Bankotsu to see my mothers grave because I….I had made a grave next to hers saying that I was dead. I was hurt and didn't mean anything by it. But I was such a reck I didn't want anyone to know I was still alive. I wanted them all to think I was just dead…_

"you should go there Ana…" he said. "Never! I'll never go to that graveyard again!" I said. "Ana I'll go with you." He said, "don't you think it will be a good thing to see her." I looked at him and looked him in the eyes. "Y-You'll go with me…you promise?" "Yeah I promise." He said placing his hand on my cheek, "now go get your sleep alright." I nodded then stood up.

"goodnight…"

"Goodnight…"


	16. I dont kiss nor dream and tell

~~~Ana's pov~~~

I sat up and looked around. Everyone was asleep. Tonight was the night Bankotsu promised to take me to my village. I felt a horrible feeling in my gut but I felt that spending the next 4 days with Bankotsu would be great. I slowly got up and picked up Rika who was sleeping peacefully. I started to walk away but then noticed inuyasha. He seemed to have such a peaceful look on his face when he slept. I bent down by him and smiled. "Inuyasha…the thing that bothers me most is that Bankotsu, someone who shouldn't care for me at all took the time to visit my village but you didn't even bother….you just forgot about me." I whispered then stroked his cheek gently, "I know we would all like to forget things of our past but why…why did you choose to forget me?" I looked at him for a moment and I could feel a lonely tear run down my face. "Take care inuyasha…while I'm gone please take care." I said then gently kissed his cheek and stood up. I took out a fan and gave a slight flick of my wrist and a gust of wind came and I completely disappeared from the area.

* * *

~~~Bankotsu's Pov~~~

"Ok buddy its just going to be you and Ana for 4 days." I said to myself. I checked my breath then smelt myself. "Good I got the smell of blood out." I said to myself satisfied. I had spent the last 2 hours trying to rid my clothes of any bloody aroma.

"Bankotsu?"

Her voice made my heart skip a beat. She stood there with Rika in her arms and starred at me, "what in the world are you doing?" "Oh I uh…well I uh….." She giggled, "come on I want to get this over with." I walked beside her. "well now that sounds like you don't want to spend time with me." I said with a smirk. I looked at her but she didn't answer. She just starred at the ground, "I just…don't want to see my mother the way she is." "You mean in the dirt…I kill a lot of people and they end up in the dirt its no-."

She looked up at me and I immediately cut my sentence off realizing my choice of words weren't so great. Rika's eyes slowly opened and she looked at me.

"mewww?"

I sat her on my head then picked Ana up and carried her on my back, "get your rest I'll carry you until I think we've reached a safe place for the night. I felt her head on my back and was happy to see she gave in so quickly.

So far I didn't catch anyplace that seemed safe enough for us to sleep for the night. Rika now walked beside me and I actually realized how small she was.

"mother…."

I stopped walking and looked back at ana as best as I could.

"No mother!"

I set her down and studied her face. She was having a dream that made her extremely scarred. I shook her a bit and her eyes sprang open and immediately she started to cry. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. She had lost so much heat warmth in a mater of seconds. "Please Bankotsu..i don't want to go back!" she cried. I ran my fingers through her hair like a father would do to hi daughter and sighed. "Please Ana nothings going to happen I'll be by your side no matter what." "Please just don't let go of my hand!" she cried. I pulled her up and looked her in the eyes, "what?" "my mother….she let go of my hand and died….i could have saved her but she let go of my hand!" "What are you saying Ana!." "I'm allowed to transfer my soul into another body…wither it be the human soul or the demon soul within me." She said drying her eyes, "my mother said she didn't want me to sacrifice myself for her and let go of m hand and died."

Scenes of that bright light shooting out of Ana's body and into Rika's came to my mind. "Back then I was still in my hardcore training and I needed to touch someone to transfer my soul into their bodies but now…now I may do it as I please." I looked at her then quickly pressed my lips against hers.

~~~Ana's pov~~~

I suddenly felt his lips against mine and jumped a bit. He gently laid back and I was no on top of him. I pulled away and he gave a slight smirk. "This isn't right…" I said sadly, "I'm on Inuyasha's side right?"

"Your neutral." He said with that smirk still on his face. "Yes but when the time comes I cant let a relationship with you get in the way of who I help." I said. "Then don't let it…I'm a big boy Ana I think I can take care of myself." He said. I smiled then leaned closer, "In that case…" he close his eyes and I moved closer. My lips were so close to his that if he just moved slightly moved they would meet. "Not going to happen!" I said then stood up giggling. I was to busy laughing that I didn't notice Bankotsu had stood up and now had his arm around my waist. He pulled me closer and kissed me again, "Ana you have no idea how in love I am with you." He said and I blushed.

* * *

I felt something wet hit my face then sprang up. I looked around. It was still dark and Bankotsu was laying across from me. I looked at him and blushed, "it was all a dream….but how much of it was real." I said softly touching my lips. "I remember being put on his back then he woke me up then that's it…"

"Ana…" he mumbled in his sleep.

"I smiled then snuck over to him and laid beside him. Soon I felt his arm around me and pull me closer. I closed my eyes and smiled, "goodnight bankotsu…"

"goodnight ana."

My eyes open and I shifted my body so we were now face to face. His sea blue eyes were open and looking straight at me." I thought you were-." "You thought wrong." He interrupted with a smile. I blushed then yawned. I felt something on my hand then looked down a bit. Bankotsu had is hand on top of mine. Held it in a comforting manor and looked me in the eyes. "I wont let go of your hand…i promise." He said. "Promises can be broken." I said softly. "Not this one." He said holding our hands in front of my face. I looked at them for a moment then used my hand to make like a high five. He placed his hand against mind and I could see clearly that his hand was bigger than mine. Our hands intertwined again and I felt his lips against my hand.

"Goodnight Ana."

"Goodnight Bankotsu."

I closed my eyes but my mind continued to wander off.

_So I must have told him the story then cried myself to sleep in his arms. Then the kiss really was all a dream…why do I feel disappointed. It isn't possible that I actually want Bankotsu to kiss me… or is it?_

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He had already fallen asleep and he seemed so peaceful. I smiled a bit then closed my eyes again.

_Maybe. Just maybe......  
_


	17. Almost there

(**A/N:** the song is actually the 7th ending song to inuyasha *only the Japanese part* and just in case...I DO NOT OWN THE SONG)

~~~Ana's Pov~~~

I looked down at Bankotsu's hand intertwined with mine and smiled. He really did mean he wouldn't let go of my hand at all. We were basically quiet while we were walking unless one of us really had something important to say but this was starting to get under my skin. "So bankotsu how important am I to you?" I said. His face turned red and he looked straight ahead ,"well your really important to me." He said then gulped, "I mean your really really important." I smiled, "good to know."

~~~Bankotsu's Pov~~~

"Bankotsu would you say you loved me?" she said and I looked down at her. "What love do you mean?" I asked. She looked up at me, "any love at all do you love me at all."

"Yeah Ana…I do…"

"Really your not just saying that!" she asked. Her eyes had a childish gleam in them one that made me feel different. "Of course I mean it." I said holding up our hands, "I wouldn't promise this if I didn't love you." She hugged me with her hand still in mine, "Oh Bankotsu I love you to your like the older brother I always wanted!."

_WHACK!!.....Did she just say "older brother"? _

I suddenly felt miserable and let go of her hand by accident. She looked at me then down at her hand then back up at me. I quickly took her hand again and said sorry. She only smiled, "I knew you couldn't do it." She said with a look of pride on her face. "Couldn't do what?" I asked. "Never let go of my hand…I just knew you wouldn't be able to do it." She said. "Ok that's it from her on out…well until we leave your village I am not letting go of your hand ever no matter what!" I said. "Ooo someone sounds determined." She said sarcastically.

* * *

Soon the day became night lying under a tree. She was sitting up but I was lying down with my head in her lap still holding her hand. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes.

_moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara  
watashi ni motarete naite ii kara_

_tada kono mama  
_I heard her sing once before but to hear it up close like this was amazing. She sounded like a straight goddess when she sang._  
_

_kono yami no hotori  
ima akari tomoshi_

_kizuite anata wa kono sekai de  
tada hitori dake no taisetsu na hito  
_

she opened her eyes and stuck out her other hand and a pure white butterfly landed on her index finger.  
_  
tada sono mama  
mou hitomi tojite_

_mou nemureba ii  
tada __koko__ ni iru kara_

_kono yami no hotori  
ima akari tomoshi  
_

The butterfly flew off and Ana looked at me. "I'm sorry….i know you probably don't like my voice that much." She said looking away.

"Your right I don't like it."

She turned back to me, "I loved it how did you learn to sing like that." "I was trained." She said simply. "You mean to become an elemental priestess you have to learn how to sing." I said and she sweatdropped. "Rest Bankotsu….you need you rest."


	18. Lady Ana

~~~Ana's Pov~~~

"Mother……."

I knelt down by her grave and since Bankotsu was still holding my hand he knelt too. "What can I say?" I said tears streaming down my face. I looked around at all the other graves I had made when my village was destroyed but my mother's was surely the biggest. I noticed he grave I had built and immediately it burst into flames. The stone didn't burn and I became furious so the flames rose higher but still…it wouldn't burn. He rage I felt within me made the lames burn with such an intensity that I could have burned Bankotsu if he didn't jerk me back into reality by asking me to calm down. The stone turned to ashes but it didn't go unnoticed. A girl, who I didn't seem to notice, looked at me. She had a flower in her hand and was hiding behind a tree. Her eyes widened and she dropped the flower.

"Lady Ana!"

The voice was so familiar but I couldn't quite tell who she was…until she stepped away from the tree that is. "Rin….Rin is that you?" she ran to me and gave me a tight hug, "Oh lady Ana I knew you weren't dead I just knew it!" she cried. Bankotsu had let go of my hand for just this moment and I wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry I scared you like that…but what are you doing so far from your village all alone that isn't safe you know." I said. She suddenly perked up and smiled, "but I haven't been alone Lord Sesshomaru has been with me!"

_Lord Sesshomaru…._

"And my village was slaughtered by wolves and wolf demons." She said this time saddened. "Oh my you poor thing….to have to go through that at such a young age." I said softly.

In the corner of my eye I could clearly see Bankotsu looking at he girl with curiosity. "A demon named Sesshomaru." He finally spoke up, "looks my kill came to me." Rin's body suddenly froze and I glared at Bankotsu, "hush your mouth Bankotsu and don't you dare speak like that!" "But-" "HUSH!" I interrupted.

"Who exactly are you?" rin said looking at Bankotsu. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off, "He's a friend of mine and he came here with me to see my mother." He immediately caught on and nodded. "So why would you want to kill lord Sesshomaru." She asked glaring at him. There was no way in the world I could make an excuse for that one.

"Rin what are you doing."

I looked to the source of the voice and saw a demon with long white hair.

_So your Sesshomaru…._

I examined his white hair, his ears, his strange marks on his face but what really caught my attention was the sword he had.

_The tenseiga? I know who he is now! Inuyasha's brother!_

I stood up and looked at him, "tell me why do you look after my Rin!" I said. "why don't you tell me why you associate yourself with a mercenary." He said in a calm voice. I looked at Bankotsu then back at him, "I see your point…so please do watch over my Rin." I said with a slight smirk.

"Lets go Rin." He said in that same calm voice and Rin ran to him. She turned back to me and waved, "Bye lady Ana I hope to see you again!" Sesshomaru took one last look at me and his lips curved into the smallest smile ever…yet I think he was smirking. Goddybe my Rin take care alright!" I yelled back then they left.

"There are many things in this world I do not understand yet I think some things were not meant to be understood." I said. Bankotsu looked at me oddly then stood up, "come on we should get going I need to get you back within two days." I looked at my mother's grave once more and shed my last tear looking at the stone. "Goodbye mother."


	19. I said i love you

~~~Ana's POv~~~

I blinked a few times then realized it was daybreak. I sat up and rubbed my eyes then looked around for Bankotsu but he was nowhere to be found and neither was Rika. I stood up then forced myself to walk around a bit. Finally I spotted Bankotsu polishing his Banryu and Rika was sitting by him. I hid behind a tree, peeking at the two.

"You know Rika…..your owner is quite the girl." Bankotsu said with a smirk and Rika purred at the comment. "And you know what else….i think I love her." He said then sighed.

"mewww."

"But I know I cant be with her no matter what I do…she's to good for me…she's a royal priestess and im just a mercenary." He said.

_Bankotsu….loves me_

Bankotsu finished polishing his Banryu and held it up. It was so shiny that he was able to see my reflection when he held it up. He turned around and his eyes widened. "A-Ana…" I stood up then backed away.

"Ana don't do it." He said.

~~~Bankotsu's Pov~~~

She shook her head and closed her eyes. "Ana please don't do it!" I said and this time I stood up. She took a few steps back and this time ran. "Ana come back!" I yelled then sighed. Rika being as loyal as she was, transformed and flew after her. I stood there dumbfounded and a little upset. I couldn't catch her. I knew I couldn't catch her. She could already be close to inuyasha by now….if she used her powers. I sighed then hit a nearby tree. "DAMN!" I shouted and a few birds flew out of the tree. Then I heard it. A scream. Not just any scream but Ana's scream! I grabbed my halberd and ran to the source of the scream.

When I got there I saw Ana standing in the middle of the pathway and my brothers in front of her but mukotsu was especially close. In fact he had his hand out like he was reaching for something. I looked at Ana then at Mukotsu then back at Ana. I put two and two together and realized what the perv just did. "You bastard did you just try to feel her up!" I said glaring at him. He backed away slowly and Ana stood there her body frozen. "I…I…I…" was all she could seem to say. "Oh relax Bankotsu its not like you two are together or anything." Jakotsu said. That sentence seemed to jog Ana's memory and she turned to me. "I'm sorry Bankotsu….but I….I CANT BE WITH YOU!" she said then ran off crying. I watched her leave then looked down in shame.

~~~Ana's Pov~~~

I continued to run still crying until I broke down and fell to my knees. The tears wouldn't stop coming.

_He cant love me he just cant! Out of all people why me!_

"But I love him….dont I?" I said to myself. Rika, who I hadn't seen since I ran the first time, came up to me and rubbed against me. "I wasn't meant to love!" I said angry with myself, "its not possible!"

"Hey Ana you alright?"

I looked up and was extremely shocked to see…….


	20. memories

~~~Ana's Pov~~~

A small girl with long white hair, bright red eyes and pale skin stood before me.

I stood up slowly, "W-who are you?" I asked, "And how do you know my name?" "My name is not important." she said. Her voice was soft and rather 'robotic'. "I am here to erase your memories." she said. "Erase my memories?" I asked. "Yes, you have learned something that you should have never known. It will tangle the strings of time and tamper with your destiny." she said taking a step closer to me.

Her hand began to glow with a bright golden aura and she reached out to touch me. For some reason I didn't run away but instead knelt down. She placed her hand on my forehead and my body began to glow.

This was the beginning of my new life.....

* * *

I woke up on a dirt road. "Hey Ana you okay?" I looked up and saw a guy with blue eyes and long black hair braided into a ponytail. "Wh-Who are you?" I said my voice a little shaky. "Ana I understand that your upset but don't you think this is going a bit to far?" he said. I blinked a few times and vision began to blur into a few blotches of color then went back to normal, "I'm sorry but I really do not know who you are!" I said. His eyes widened, "Ana you cant be serious!" he said gripping my arms. "Excuse me sir but that really hurts!" I said looking away. He looked me in the eyes and I noticed that he was about to cry.

~~~Bankotsu's PoV~~~

That look in her eyes. She's totally clueless. She doesn't even know who I am! "Ana who did this to you?" I said softly. "Did what?" she asked. "Why cant you remember me Ana! Why!" I yelled shaking her a bit. She began to cry and I felt as if I had just been stabbed in the heart, "I'm sorry sir! I really cant remember!" she cried. I let go of hair and a tear ran down my cheek, "Ana.......how could this of happened?" I said. "


	21. Nani and Niro

~~~Bankotsu's Pov~~~

"Bankotsu give it up!" I heard Jakotsu yell, "her memories have been erased." I turned away from Ana and faced my brothers, "THAT CANT BE!" "Its true Bankotsu she cant remember a thing. Us, you and even inuyasha. She cant remember anything except-"

"EXCEPT WHAT!"

I felt a sudden breeze and turned around. Ana was no longer there, "except that." Jaskotsu said and I sweat dropped, "she still remembers her elemental abilities." "That's all she can remember. That and her name." Jakotsu said.

~~~Ana's Pov~~~

I ran as fast as I could through the forest. Somehow this felt familiar to me. I finally stopped and placed my hand on a nearby tree to keep me balanced so I could catch my breath.

"Mewww"

I looked down and saw a small white fox with two tails starring up at me. "Huh where did you come from?" I said bending down. Once again my vision blurred into blotches of color then went back to normal. "Should I remember you?" I said picking the small fox up, "that guy kept saying I should remember him and my vision became blurry just like it did with you."

"Meww?"

I smiled, "well its seems as if you're my new friend."

"_It has tangled the strings of time and tampered with your destiny_."

"That voice?" I said aloud.

"Mewww?"

I looked down at the fox, "oh its nothing Rika- Rika....is that your name?" I said. The small fox smiled and licked me. "Im guessing it is.....but how did I know that?"

In the deepness of the forest a girl stood behind a tree watching Ana. "Her strength is more than I thought." she said in her soft voice, "if she regains her memory it can permanently turn her fate around." A guy around the age of 16 walked up behind the girl.

His eyes were pale blue and he short white hair that covered his left eye. "This girl Ana......you must not forget the demon lying dormant within her." he said, "if she gets access to the demon's powers that will also turn her fate." "Yes, and I fear both circumstances will affect if she continues to live." the girl said. "She's different Nani......... There is something about her." the guy said. "Now Niro don't go getting feelings for her." she said. The guy starred at Ana and sighed, "Nani......she may be the one." he said. "if that is the way you truly feel then I amsure you will want to give her the memories back?" "Give me time Nani, give me time." he said still starring at Ana.

~~~Bankotsu's Pov~~~

"Why did this happen to her, why now?" I asked still with my brothers. I wanted to go look for Ana but I knew it my gut that it would do no good. "Her threads became tangled." Jakotsu said. "What do you mean by that?" I asked. "Each person has a fate, a destiny and each destiny is controlled by the strings of time. Ana's strings became tangled so someone untangled them." he said. "So they erased her memory.....wait how do you know all this?" I asked. "Well remember that time when Ana was kidnapped and you wanted to be the big hero so you told me not to butt in." he said, "Well I saw these two kids. A small girl by the name of Nani and an older boy by the name of Niro. They said Ana's threads became tangled when she met you.…"

"Met me?"

"That's not all they said. They said it wasn't really a bad thing she met you that you changed her fate to a somewhat nicer future. But they said if Ana was to find out to soon that you loved her she would realize her fate and that you could never be together."

_Oh no_....._Ana heard me say I love her! Its my fault!All her memories, everything that's happened to her is gone because of me!_

"Ana im so sorry." I said gripping the handle of Banryu, "is there anyway I can fix this?"

"I couldn't hear that much." Jakotsu said. "Well then we'll just have to find these kids and tell them to give fix it!" I said tossing Banryu on my shoulder. "But bankots-"

"We have to Jakotsu...I wont be able to forgive myself I don't."


	22. First Pain

~~~Ana's Pov~~~

The next morning I woke up in a hut. I slowly got sat up and looked at my surroundings. Rika, who was eating a fish, looked up at me. "Where am I?" I said to myself in a low whisper.

An old lady walked in the hut and as I looked at her my vision began to blur, "Am I supposed to remember you?" I asked looking at the eye patch on her eye. "Ye remember Inuyasha don't you?" she said. "Inu....Inuyasha?" I said, "No I'm sorry I don't." She looked at me for a moment then walked out. I picked up Rika and followed her. She was cooking fish over a fire. I sat down with my back against the wall of the hut and stroked Rika.

Neither one of us spoke and that seemed to relax me. "Do ye know of a woman named Kikyo?" When she said that my head began throbbing.

_Kikyo?_

Flashes of a girl with long black hair began flashing through my head. I held my head. The throbbing became a sharp pain. "Rest child, ye need rest." she said. I nodded slightly then walked back into the hut and laid down.

* * *

"What do you mean she lost her memory!" I heard someone yell, "WHAT! HOW CAN SHE NOT KNOW WHO I AM!" "Shh Inuyasha you'll wake her up." a softer, kinder voice said. I opened my eyes and saw a small fox boy starring at me. "She's awake!" he said. A guy with long silver hair pushed him out the way and looked me in the eyes. I starred for awhile until my head began throbbing once more. I screamed in pain as I started to see visions of him. "No! No I don't want to remember!" I cried then ran out the hut. He followed me, "come on Ana remember me!" he said. I sreamed again and fell to my knees, "Please....stop it!" I cried. "Anabelle pull through!" he yelled and the pain grew. I cried harder and harder.

"STOP IT! YOUR HURTING HER!"

I looked up and saw a guy with short white hair standing in front of me. "Are you alright?" he asked kneeling down next to me. He helped me up and I looked at him. It didn't hurt and vision didn't fade. "Yes, im fine." I said softly. "Do you trust me?" he asked and I nodded. He picked me up and held me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he ran off. "GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" I heard the guy, Inuyasha yell. But this guy didn't stop running or even slow down and man was he fast! I decided to make him a bit faster since I wanted to get away. I quickened the air and made it flow in the direction he was running. He noticed his quickened pace and smiled at me. I blushed slightly and smiled back, "tell me what is your name?" I asked.

"Niro."

"Well its nice to meet you Niro."

He finally set me down and wiped away my tears, "A sad face doesn't suit you." he simply said. "I'm sorry but do I know you or did I know you?" I asked. He laughed slightly "No you didn't but think of me now as your new friend and savior." he said.

"Mewww!"

I looked down and saw Rika in between us. I picked her up and smiled.

"Brother you have interfered."

_That voice!_

I turned around to see a small girl with pale skin. Visions of her placing a hand on my forehead came to mind. I took a step back but only bumped into to Niro. "I had to Nani if I didn't she would have-you know." he said. "Are you so sure that was your reason for taking her away."

"Positive!"

"Then we will leave it at that." the small girl said and turned away.


	23. A new change

~~~Bankotsu's Pov~~~

"Bankotsu don't you think we should give up!" Jankotsu said. "No" I said. "But I want to see Inuyasha!" he whined. "Brother....we can't go against Naraku much longer!" Renkotsu said, "especially for some girl who cant remember-" I cut him off there and held him up by the throat. "Watch what you say." I said then tossed him down on the ground, "or I'll make sure you cant say anything at all." He placed his hand on his neck over his jewel shard, "yes brother." I turned away and pulled out a slip of paper with my name on it. I touched the small heart in the corner then placed it back in my pocket.

_Damn, if it isn't one thing its another keeping me away from Ana_.

"Look I'll figure this out on my own if you don't want to help me!" I said. "No offense Bankotsu but I don't think you really can handle this on your own." Jakotsu said.

* * *

~~~Ana's Pov~~~

Rika and I stopped at a nearby pond and took a drink. I looked at my reflection and saw a chain around my neck with a red ruby at the end. "I've never noticed this before." I said touching the ruby. Soon an unbearable pain swept over me. Visions of that guy with long black hair and blue eyes started playing in my head like movies.

"Ana!"

I felt arms around me and looked up, "Niro?" He smiled, "you started to remember didn't you?" he asked. I looked at the pond, "Why....does it hurt so much?" I said, "why did I lose my memories in the first place?" He sighed then sat next to me and placed his hand on mine, "The pain is something I can not control for you." he said, "your mind doesn't want to remember and it causes you pain." "But I want my life back!" I said, "That guy, Inuyasha he seemed so important me and whoever gave me this!" I pointed to the chain around my neck, "They were important too!" I said. "You said it yourself Ana." he said, "that we would all like to forget things from our past." With those last words he simply got up and left. Rika came over to me and sat in my lap, "I want to remember." I said beginning to cry, "I know I do!"

"Alright you guys just don't give up on me!"

I looked up. That voice was familiar. I touched the chain around my neck and I knew it in an instant. Whoever gave me this necklace was the one I just heard. I stood up and walked through the trees until I saw him. I looked back to make sure Niro or Nani weren't around then built up a fist of fire. I stepped out in front of him and the others he was walking with. I created a wall of pure stone separating him from the others and stepped forward.

"A-Ana?"

"This?" I said pointing to the chain around my neck, "you gave it to me didn't you!" "Y-Yes I did." he said taking a step closer. As he took a step a quick sharp pain swept over me, "STAY AWAY!" I said bursting into flames. He backed away and starred at me. "Who are you!" I said.

"Bankotsu."

His name alone brought a great pain but I forced myself to bare through it. "What am I to you!" I said. "A great friend."he said. The fire died down and my expression relaxed. But as quickly as the pain had left it came back. I fell to my knees and screamed. "Leave now!" I said. "But Ana-" "GO!" I said bursting into flames once again. My eyes started glowing green and the wall I had built quickly turned to rubble. He took one look at me and left. I felt it then and there. At that moment I had changed. I walked back to the pond holding on to whatever I could to keep my balance. When I looked down at my reflection I saw I was no longer wearing a kimono but a full body suit (like the one sango wears only its all black and the ribbon around her waist is red). I closed my eyes hoping that when I opened them I would be back to normal but no such luck. I placed my hand on the blade attached to my waist and realized what I was going to do. "One way or another I'll get my memories back!" I said clutching my fist as they burst into flames. I heard footsteps and did a back flip into a nearby tree. Perfectly still and balanced on a tree branch I looked down at Niro and Nani. "Where did she go?" I heard Niro say. I merely smirked as he looked around for me. I hopped out of the tree in the opposite direction and ran. As I ran I Rika caught up with me. She transformed to a fully black demon cat with bright red eyes. I smiled then hopped on her back.

_Your nice Niro but I have to get my memories back especially of that Bankotsu person_.

_He changed me_..._I have this sudden determination to remember him, something ive never felt before_. _Or atleast I cant remember feeling before_.....


	24. Village ashes

_My name is Ana and I am an elemental priestess_. _My mother and my entire village was slaughtered by a demon named Naraku_. _I was once royalty and lived in a palace_.

_The palace guard and servants all called me by the name of Anabelle_. _Which is the name that half-demon, Inuyasha, called me by_. _When I was young I accidentally absorbed the soul of a demon and lost the ability to control the elements when the moon cant be seen in the sky_. _This is all I have learned in the past month on my quest to regain my memories_.

_I alone try to regain my memories and trust no one but Rika_. _I once believed I could trust Niro but he did this to me_. _My only fear and my greatest is that I'll die before im able to remember it all_....

* * *

I looked up at the stars, "Rika....do you know if someone spent their nights with me?" She looked up at me as she chewed on the fish I caught and cooked for her. "I feel as if someone....stayed close to me, I remember warmth and- and love!"

"Meww!"

"Did I ever love Rika?" I said looking down at her. She only blinked then continued eating her fish. I smiled, "I should have know you couldn't answer that." I said petting her. I looked back up at the sky and sighed, "is there such a thing as love?" I said, "did love ever....exist for me?" With those last words I slowly drifted off to sleep.

In the morning I woke up to the smell of smoke. I sat up and I could clearly see the smoke through the trees and ran to the source. I gasped as I saw a village in the process of being burned down to ashes.

_I've seen this before_....

I placed my cloth cover over my mouth and nose so only my blue eyes could be seen. Out of nowhere a snake-like blade struck me. Luckily I dodged and turned around. A man who looked rather womanish stood there smirking. I recognized him. He was with that Bankotsu person the day that I changed. "Runt is that you!" he said putting his blade down.

"You may have known be but I go by no boundaries now!" I said, "I will kill you if necessary!" "That explains the new wardrobe." he said holding out his sword, "Bankotsu won't be happy with me but who am I to deny the Runt." He took the first shot but I dodged and took out both of my fans. I threw both of them and one tore through his kimono and cut his side while the other slightly cut his cheek. "WHY YOU LITTLE WENCH!" he said swinging his sword again. I dodged then held up both my hands and the fans returned. Underneath the cloth cover on my mouth I smirked but I didn't know why.

"Jakotsu stop!"

I looked behind me and there he was. That Bankotsu guy. He didn't look at me at all and I didn't feel any pain. "But Bankotsu look what she-" "LET'S GO JAKOTSU!" he interrupted. They began to walk away and I watched them, "uh w-wait!" He turned around and looked at me. For a quick second I felt that sharp pain I felt before. "What's up Ana?" he said.

"Why did you give me this?" I asked holding up the necklace. "You may not remember it but one day u came close to dying." he said, "I wanted you two have that in case the time ever did come when you died a part of me would be with you." He turned around and then left. "A part of you?" I whispered to myself as Rika brushed by my legs. I picked her up then contuined to watch them walk away as the sun rose, "Bankotsu....did I love you?" Rika played with the ruby on the end of the chain and I giggled, "come on Rika I've got business I need to take care of today." She looked up at me with curiosity but I only smirked. "You'll see Rika you'll see."


	25. Released

~~~Bankotsu's PoV~~~

"BANKOTSU WHY DID WE JUST WALK AWAY!" Jakotsu whined. "She's confused." I said simply. "SHE COULD have killed me!" he said. I smirked, "are you saying that Ana could kill you, a member of the band of seven?" I said. "WHY THAT WENCH COULD NEVER-" I quickly shot him a glare and he shut up, "sorry Bankotsu." he said, "besides what was up with you back there you acted as if you never had a thing for her?" I looked down at the ground, "I found out the last time I saw her that it hurts her to regain memories." I said, "so I figured it was best if I don't give her anything to remember."

"Bankotsu Sir!"

I looked up, "oh hey Kohaku!" I said, "whats up?" "Naraku wants you to recruit someone." he said. I stood up and yelled, "JUST LET SOMEONE JOIN THE BAND OF SEVEN LIKE THAT! WELL TELL HIM-"

"Its Ana."

I stopped yelling and looked at him, "why?" I asked. "That he wouldn't say." he said, "only that if he can gain control of Ana it would make things interesting."

_DAMN IT!_

"Tell him its done!" I said then turned away. "Oh and Bankotsu sir?" he said. "WHAT!" I said. "There's a fox on your head." he said then left. "A what?" I said trying to look up.

"Mewww!"

A black fox with red eyes jumped of my head and into my arms. "Rika?" I said noticing the piece of paper in her mouth, "whats that?" I took the piece of paper and set Rika on my shoulder. I opened the paper and began reading.

_Bankotsu, this letter is for your eyes and your eyes only_. _If you do truly know me and I am as important as you say then I could use your guidance_. _To regain my memories I am afraid I have to kill_...._a priestess by the name of Kikyo_. _Meet me at my village which is now a graveyard_. _If you truly know me then you know where it is_.

"Tell her I'm coming." I said to Rika.

"Meww!"

Rika transformed into a full demon and ran off.

* * *

~~~Ana's Pov~~~

I sat on the tombstone of my mother's grave and waited. Finally I saw Rika. "Is he coming Rika?" I said. She gave a slight nod of her head and sat by the grave. I closed my eyes and began to think.

"Well I must say Ana I never thought you of all people would want to kill a priestess."

I opened my eyes and looked up. "I don't." I said hopping off the tombstone, "I just needed you to come here." "Then why did you-" "I didn't want anyone to know the real reason why I wanted you here." I said. "Well the letter said not to tell so I wouldn't tell!" I said. "True but where is the letter now Bankotsu?" I said with a smirk. I watched as he searched his body for the note, "I dropped it when I left my brothers." he said nervously.

"Figures." I said walking over to him. "What did you really want me here for then?" he asked. "Answers." I said simply, "I want answers and im pretty sure you can give them to me." "Then ask away." he said leaning against a grave.

"Why do I know you?"

"Met me one night."

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"Never found out myself."

"Do you regret not killing me?"

He looked up at me and sighed, "next question." he said. "Why wont you answer and why are you giving me such short responses!" I said, "how can I remember anything if that's all you give me!" "Because-"

"BECAUSE WHY!"

By this time my eyes began to tear up. He looked at me for a moment but then looked away. "Why wont you answer me!" I said tears now streaming down my face. "Because I know it hurts you okay!" he said. My eyes widened and I suddenly grew furious, "I DON'T CARE!" I yelled, "IF IT BECOMES TO MUCH THEN I'LL TELL YOU!"

"I just cant do that Ana I'm sorry." he said and began to walk away. "Do you, a blood thirsty mercenary, honestly care for me that much?" I said making him stop. "More than anything." he said not turning around.

"But why?"

He turned around and I could tell he was going to cry. But as I looked him in the eyes the pain grew. I placed my hand on my mother's tombstone to keep my balance. "It hurts doesn't it?" he said. "Not much." I said which was an obvious lie. "Before I leave Naraku wants you in the band of seven." "Tough luck" I said with a smirk. He smiled, "you may have lost your memories but you havent changed!" he said, "take care of yourself Ana!"

My eyes widend as those words echoed in my head. It played in my head as if it was a movie. I was walking away from him the first time we met. Everything else was a blur except for me and him and the only thing I could here was, "take care of yourself!"

The pain didn't stay long. But I had learned that I truly did once know Bankotsu and he did care for me. Although the pain had left I felt strange. Sick to my stomach to be exact.

Like something inside me wanted to....be released .


	26. The barrier of Mount Hakurei

_As an elemental priestess I not only control the elements but I can also purify. I discovered this one day when I came across a demon. I sensed a presence within the demon and I could see a black light. When I had killed the demon and picked up the shard its aura went from a cloudy black to clear and bright. This shard was once part of the shikon jewel. Something both demons and humans want to possess I have also found out I carry quite a few of these jewels on me although I do not remember where I got them from. Since I last saw Bankotsu, about a month ago, I felt an urge to see him again. I had even regained my memories of Inuyasha that ignorant mutt_._ This is an addition to the memories I have gained_.

"Please consider our offer priestess!" the village elder said. I smiled, "I can not stay here for if I do it will only bring destruction to your village." I said, "Besides this Mount Hakurei you speak of may be of use to me." "I give you our blessings." he said then bowed. I smiled, "please give my blessing to your entire village." I said then walked away. This was the second village that has asked me to stay and heal for them. But lately something or someone has been following me. I often find these weird yellow and purple bugs following me wherever I am.

* * *

I quickly came across another village but this time the first thing I spotted was a boy talking to two men. The poor boy looked as if he was going to cry so I decided to see what was wrong.

"But you have to let me use your boats! I just know something has happened to my father!"

"Excuse me but is something wrong?" I asked. The two men looked at me, "nothing who are you?" one said. "Ana, I'm a priestess now tell me child is there something wrong?" I said bending down next to the boy. "My father went across the lake to Hijiri Island and hasn't come back yet!" he said wiping his eyes. "Well how long has it been?" I asked. "About half a month." he said sadly then looked at me. His eyes widened, "your quite stunning even for a priestess." "Why thank you." I said smiling, "now come I wish to speak to you." I took his hand then led him away from the two men. "Please tell me what you know of Hijiri Island." I said raising my hand a large stone raised from the ground. I sat on side and he sat on the other. "Well a great monk named Hakushin was buried alive there and became a living Buddha." he said. "A living Buddha huh?" I said. "Yes." he said, "Your not an ordinary priestess are you?" I smiled, "no I'm an elemental priestess." I said as Rika brushed by my legs. I picked her up, "I don't understand how anything could have happened to him Hijiri island is pure and it is guarded by Saint Hajushin, an even purer saint." he said. "Even the pure can become impure." I said stroking Rika. I hopped of the rock, "I must be going now." I said. "You cant stay?" he said. I shook my head, "I have matters that I need to tend to." I said, "but tell me, what is your name?"

"Shintarou."

"Then take this Shintarou." I said handing him a jewel shard, "But beware that is very valuable to demons and impure humans so please take care of it for me." "I will, I promise!" he said. Once again I smiled, "and if you see a half-demon with long silver hair and dog ears please pass it on to him." "I will." he said once more. Rika transformed and I jumped on her back, "And remember Shintarou even the purest people can be overwhelmed by their own impurities." I said then Rika took off.

As I traveled Rika suddenly looked weak. I let her transform back and carried her in my arms. "I sense something too Rika, its like a barrier but why can I sense it?" I continued to walk until it hit me, "Mount Hakurei is protected by a sacred barrier and the reason I can sense it is because of the demon inside me." I said to myself still walking. I wasn't quite sure myself but I knew I had a reason for coming to Mount Hakurei. Still I fell certain that I need to be there. Something is there, waiting for me.

* * *

Soon the day turned to night and I sat with Rika looking up at the stars. She looked terribly sick and I was beginning to think she wouldn't be able to take it if I kept going. I'm beginning to think my only options were to leave her here or leave and forget about Mount Hakurei. But how could I leave my only companion alone then again who knows what waited for me at Mount Hakurei. I looked at Rika sleeping in my arms and my decision was made. I couldn't just leave her! She was my only true friend and stuck by me. She connected me to a past I cant even remember. So there is no way I could travel on and make her feel lyk this. I stayed up all night wondering what could have been at Mount Hakurei as I quickly walked through the darkened forest to get Rika away from its barrier. I looked up at the sky, "Tomorrow is the new moon" I said to myself, "I hope I can protect myself."

"You wont need to."

That voice since chills down my spine and gave me goosebumps. I turned around and saw Bankotsu. "Really you have to stop following me." I said then turned away, "it isn't right you know." "Excuse me for wanting to make sure you live." he said. "Fine just, don't do anything." I said walking ahead.

"What would I do?" I heard him say to himself.


	27. The night of the New Moon

**(A/N: Okay I am sorry and I know my chapters do not follow the series in order so PLEASE don't be all "OH AnimeDreamWriter I'm not going to read your stories anymore because they don't follow the series storyline blah blah" **

**Please NO! Don't do that! I know okay and I'm sorry I am trying to get to a point in this story and when/if I make a sequel (hint hint) it will follow the series storyline more**. **So please don't get mad and keep reading! =^-^ =**

**And since I'm already here I would like to give a shoutout to all my wonderful readers** .**I love you guys constantly reviewing my stories *sniffles* makes me feel so loved**. =^-^ =**Yeah!!! You guys rock!! And when the time comes when this story ends I would love for you all to tell me if you want to read a sequel so yeah !!**

**Oh and if you love random characters falling in love with Bankotsu then just go look at my story favorites and its called "A La Peaceful Memory"  
**

**It's a personal favorite of mine so check it out see what you think**_._ **Shoutout to iTruffie!! OKAY on with the story**_._ _._ _._ _._

I looked up at the sky and held Rika close to me_._ It was already the night of the new moon and I felt strange sitting across from Bankotsu_._ He didn't look at me but instead polished his halberd in his lap_._ "You know I_._ _._ _._ I can't remember you at all_._" I said_._ He looked up at me and stopped polishing the giant blade, "I can remember quite a lot about Inuyasha and even a bit about that priestess Kikyo_._ _._ _._but I can not remember you at all_._" I said_._ "Maybe its because we haven't known each other as long as you've know them_._" he said_._

But I could see it in his eyes he was hurt and trying to convince himself more than me_._ "Why did you come here?" I asked, "I could have watched over myself_._" "I made a promise_._" he said_._ "A promise to who?" I asked_._ "A promise to you_._" he replied then looked back down at his halberd_._ Once again visions played in my head of him and once again I felt a pain in my stomach. "I-I think I remember." I said, "I remember I wrote your name on a piece of paper, I remember you promising to me that you'd watch out for me and I remember you asking me about Naraku." I said.

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Hmm that's to bad." he said standing up, "duck." "What?" I asked.

"Duck!"

He raised his halberd and immediately I covered my head and laid on the ground. I heard a loud slash then looked up slightly. "Its okay now you can get up." Bankotsu said. I stood up then turned around and jumped. A really big snake-like looking demon was sprawled out in the grass, dead. "Come on we should get away from here." he said. I nodded then backed away. As soon as we were far enough he sat under a tree and I noticed he had blood on his face. It wasn't his own blood but that demon's. I bent down next to him a took a cloth out of my pocket.

~~~Bankotsu's Pov~~~

"What are you doing?" I asked. She smiled, "stay still." she said, "Rika could you wet this for me please?" Rika trotted over and her eyes started to glow a bright blue. Ana held out the rag and Rika opened her mouth causing a small shot of water to hit it. Rika's eyes went back to normal and Ana put the rag to my cheek. When it seemed like she was done scrubbing one side she went to the other and then smiled, "there you go." I looked her in the eyes and she looked into mine. I could feel both our bodies moving closer to each other and we both closed our eyes. Just when I though we were about to kiss...

"Get away from her."

I opened my eyes stood up helping Ana up. I stood in front of her and held up Banryu. "Who are you!" I said.

"Niro?"

I looked beside me and Ana was slowly taking a step forward, "Niro why are you here?"

"You cant be here with him Ana you need to come with me." he said reaching out his hand. I blocked him with my Banryu, "not so close." I said. "Niro I don't want to go." she said. "Very well...then I'll just have to kill him." he said eyeing me. "You just go ahead and try!" I said. He held out his hand out what looked like a dark orb shot out at me. I blocked it with my Banryu but the orb made a crack. He shot another one but this time Ana jumped in front of it. It hit her hard and I could tell but she continued to stand. "Stop it Niro!" she begged. "LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" he yelled then aimed another what looked like black shards at me. This time I pushed Ana out of the way but I couldn't block the attack quick enough and the shards flew into my body. I pulled one out, "I cant be killed that easy." I said when I felt a sharp pain and my body began to pulse. I fell to my knees and tried to breathe, "Damn....what...is this?" I said. "Poison shards." he said, "even you can feel its pain can't you!" He raised his hand a more shards shot out at me but this time Ana hugged me and they flew into her back. "No Ana!" I heard Niro yell. "Why?" I asked. Her face was tear-stained, "Just because I can't remember you doesn't mean I want you to die!" she said. "But you'll die!" I said now starting to cry as well. "But you'll live." she said, "What good is living a life where I cant remember the ones I love and care about." She smiled weakly, "the sun is rising." she said placing her hand on my chest, "I can heal you." Her hand started to glow and I suddenly felt no pain but I soon started to fade away.

_Damn Naraku! I can't go!_

She smiled softly then fell to the ground, her eyes closed.

"ANA NO!"


	28. Renji and Kira

~~~Ana's PoV~~~

I walked out to the palace garden and looked at my reflection from the surface of the pond. I was wearing a short dark blue kimono with long sleeves. White flowers were stitched into the kimono and a big light blue bow was tied around my waist. A white flower clip was set into my long black hair and the red ruby necklace, which Bankotsu gave me, was still around my neck. I sat on a rock and sighed, "its been nearly a month already." I said to myself, "niro brought me to this palace and now im royalty...again." I whistled, held out my hand and a white bird flew down and landed on it. I smiled, "although I could have left once I regained my health ive grown....attached to these people."

* * *

~~~Flashback~~~

I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark room. I tried to move but as soon as I did a sharp pain stopped me. I felt a presence and tried to look around, "who's there?" I asked into the darkness. "I-I'm sorry I didn't know that you were awake!" a feminine voice said. Soon I saw the face of a girl about the age of 14. I smiled softly, "its fine." I said, "Have you been aiding to my wounds?" "Y-Yes I have." she said, "I'm not very good at it but my mother taught me a few things before she passed away." I wanted to ask how she passed away but decided not to. "A guy with white hair brought you here." she said, "He said that you were a priestess and could heal quite well. He also said that u were very unique." She placed a warm cloth on my forehead, "is that true?" she asked. "Yes it is." I said simply then looked away, "how long have I been here?" "Three days." she said, "most of the village didn't think you would awaken but I knew you would."

"Then I thank you for having faith in me." I said softly, "you have such a pure heart I can feel it." "My heart....is pure?" she asked. "Yes it is I cant sense any impurity within you." I said. "Thank you so much!" she said smiling, "by the way my name is Kira. I returned the smile, "my name is Ana." I said and then faded into a deep sleep.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

* * *

The small bird which once stood on my hand now sat in my lap but soon it flew away.

"Lady Ana! Lady Ana I need your help!"

I stood up and turned around to see Kira running towards me. "Yes Kira what do you need?" I asked. "Its my brother again!" My eyes widened and I ran to the room designated for healing. When I walked in I saw Renji lying motionless. Kira, who just walked in, began to cry. I smiled then placed my hand on her shoulder, "go I will heal your brother don't you worry." I said and she left. I knelt down beside him and placed my hand on his heart. I could easily see the deep cuts and wounds from an obvious fight. He opened his eyes and smiled weakly, "hello." he said. "Renji what happened?" I asked. "I was fighting a demon." he said. I sighed, "Renji if you keep doing that your going to worry me to death!" I said. "I wanted to get this for you." he said slowly lifting his hand and placed a jewel shard in mine. I looked down at the shard then back at him, "You could have died! Why would you do something so foolish!" I said beginning to cry. "I saw the other ones you have in that container so they must be important to you right?" he said the coughed a bit. To be honest I didn't know why I kept them or why I had so many. "This shard could have cost you your life Renji!" I said beginning to bandaged his arm. "I think it would be worth it to see you smile." he said, "lately you haven't smiled at all well not around us." I sighed, "the truth is I have been thinking if I should leave." I said softly. "What you cant leave I need you here! Kira needs you here! The whole village even the palace needs you here!" he said. "I know but I don't belong here Renji. I belong out there on my own." I said. "But you just cant leave Ana!" he said, "you cant live on your own what if you get injured again but this time there is no one to help you!" "I'll be fine Renji don't worry to much or you'll stress your wounds." I said stroking his cheek, "now get some sleep okay you need your rest." He frowned but eventually fell asleep. I slowly stood up and walked out of the room to see Kira sitting outside waiting for me. She quickly stood up, "is he okay! Is he going to live?" she asked. I smiled, " he will be fine if he gets his rest." I said. She smiled and turned away, "oh I wish my brother would stop being so foolish just because he's in love with you!" she said crossing her arms. She jumped a bit, "oops I wasn't supposed to say that!" I smiled, "don't worry I had a hunch that was the reason for his determination." I rubbed my forehead then sighed, "would you like to come with me to go to the garden with me?" I asked. She nodded then we both started walking to the palace garden.

* * *

"My brother is really nice to you isn't he." Kira said picking up a small flower. "Yes he is." I said. "He's not nice to most girls ever since mom died." she said, "he just seems to push them away until you came along." I looked back at the palace and smiled softly.

_Your not in love with me are you Renji_...._you see me as your mother don't you?_

"We both really want you to stay here." she said smiling at me. I smiled, "I promise I'll stay here with you but I may not always be her exactly." I said. She gave me a confused expression and I smiled, "what I mean is I'll be here with you in spirit but at times I will have to leave." "OH I know that but as long as you promise you'll return!" she said.

"I promise."


	29. And i leave you with your memories

**A/N: HERE IT IS!!! FINALLY!!! This chapter right here**....**IS THE END OF THE STORY!!!!!!!I hope you all enjoy it OH yeah and *tee hee* well I wont spoil it for you soooo READ ON!!! OH and for the most romantic affect possible listen to "every heart" while reading this**. **Its one of the Inuyasha ending songs**.

~~~Ana's Pov~~~

I spend the day tending to Renji's wounds and finally I got a brake. I sat on a large stone just outside of the palace and looked out at the night sky. As I looked at each star shine I began to cry. "I do not want to live like this." I said, "my heart aches every second of my life because I cant remember him." A tear hit my leg and my body began to tense up, "why is that im forced to live like this!" I said, "Who's decision was it!" The tears began to fall faster, "if I cant remember him then whats the point in living!"

"A-Ana?"

~~~Bankotsu's Pov~~~

I stood there and watched her. The moonlight made her hair shine in a way I never noticed. "I do not want to live like this." I heard her say, "my heart aches every second of my life because I cant remember him." I watched her cry then heard her speak again, "why is that im forced to live like this!" she said, "Who's decision was it!"

"If I cant remember him then whats the point in living!"

With those last words I finally spoke up. "A-Ana?" I said. She jumped then turned around. The moonlight shining down upon her and the fact that she was crying made her blue eyes glisten. She placed her hand on the ruby around her neck and stood there, motionless. "Your okay." she said softly. For some reason I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to say. Next thing I knew she had her arms wrapped around me crying. "I was so worried!" she sobbed. I wrapped my arms around her, "I'm fine." I lifted her chin up and made her look me in the eyes, "now that I know your okay...I'm fine." In the corner of my eye I could see a bright light and I knew Ana saw it too. We both turned and saw the palace on fire. At first she didn't move but eventually she ran to the palace.

I had no choice but to follow her.

We tried for what seemed like agonizing hours to save it but soon nothing was left of the palace. Nothing not even one person. She fell to her knees and starred at the ashes. "Kira....Renji how could I let this happen." she sobbed. I knelt down beside her and wrapped my arms around her. She cried into my chest as I gently rubbed her back trying to calm her. "Ana is going to be okay." I whispered. "No its not!" she cried, "how can you say that!" "Actually I don't know." I said smiling to myself. She looked up at me with a confused expression, "truth is Ana I don't know how I can sit here and tell you such a lie when I know its not going to be alright." I said, "I just know that I want you to be happy and not to cry." I helped her up and took her by the hand, "you see ive killed and killed again without feeling a single once of regret." I said slowly leading her away from the palace, "but when I met you that all changed for me." She looked up at me and I smiled softly, "The more I killed the more I started to feel guilty for the lives I had shed. I felt guilty because I knew because of my actions I could never be with the woman I loved." I stooped walking and turned to her, "even though I knew my actions would cause me to lose the woman I loved I made the mistake one day and told her how I feel." I placed my hand on her cheek and looked her in the eyes, "now I feel that because I told her and she didn't feel the same way about me she decide to forget her past and move on." Her eyes widened and she backed away, "Who are you talking about!"she said. "Ana....I'm talking about you." I said, "I've always love you right from the start and It took this time where you've been trying to regain your memories for me to realize that."

"But Bankotsu I-"

"I know you cant remember but Ana I love you and you cant change the way I feel." I said, "and I cant die without you knowing that." "Die! What do you mean!" she said. "As much as I hate to admit I can feel my time alive isn't going to last much longer." Her eyes started to tear up and my heart ached. I placed my hand on her cheek once again and moved closer. Her cheeks turned a light pink as I slowly moved closer. I pressed my lips against hers and she placed her arms around my neck. As the kiss grew deeper my hands slid down to her waist. When we finally pulled apart she smiled, "I remember you." she whispered. I smiled then kissed her again but this time when we stopped I kissed her on her cheek. She blushed then hugged me, "I can remember you!" she said once again, "Bankotsu, the times we spent and all the times you've been there for me. I can remember!" I hugged her tightly then looked up at the sun rising, "Ana I have to go that mutt Inuyasha will be here soon once he smells the ashes and blood of the palace." I said. "Can't I come with you?" she asked. I smiled then kissed her again, "I cant do that to you." She smiled sadly then looked away. I placed my hand on her chin and made her look back at me, "I'll be back for you. You know I will." I said. She started to cry, "but now tha I can remember I don't want you just to leave!" she said. "I have to Ana." I said then softly kissed her cheek and backed away.

~~~Ana's Pov~~~

I watched him waslk away and then he called over his shoulder, "you know the next time I'll see you!" he said, "if you remember our promise!" I smiled softly, "I remember...I said softly.


	30. IMPORTANT authors note!

**Now this is just a plain author's note**

**But I want all my wonderful readers to respond to this! Yes I mean ALL OF YOU! LoL**

**So this is whats going down....**

**If there's any questions at all you want to ask me about this story (or maybe one of my other stories) then ask me! You know maybe I didn't explain something well enough or left something out or maybe just something you want to know. So think of questions to ask! Ask you friends to think of questions to ask! Ask your friend's friends to think of questions to ask! And just comment back with all those wonderful questions kay! And when I think I have enough I'll post a random chapter with all of your answers kay! =^^=**

**Oh an if you want to leave any ideas for the sequel than you can leave that in a comment too!**

**BY THE WAY!!! I do already have the first chapter of the sequel in mind im just busy editing it around a bit!**

**RANDOM SAD MOMENT IN THE SEQUEL (first chapter) :**

I looked up at the sky and sighed, "Bankotsu....as long as Naraku still lives and breathes that kiss we shared....will have to be forgotten. No matter the circumstances I cannot let my feelings for you take control of me. The live I have for you will not matter, the times se spent together will not matter, the memories I have of you will not matter, and you...will not matter."

**OH and if you cant guess that's in Ana's PoV kay alright well comment back pleaseeeeeee! =^^=**


End file.
